Kings and Crows
by BlackDragon41
Summary: AU The dark Grand King Oikawa has most of Miyagi under his reign, his ways of tyranny has ended and he's finally trying to be the king his most loyal knight Iwaizumi Hajime has ever wanted him to be after years of conquest and personal struggle. However, the Shiratorizawa Empire rises to power and has its mind set on claiming all of Miyagi and vanquishing Oikawa... (rest inside)
1. Confrontation and Wings of Reprieve

**Blackdragon41**

 **Kings and Crows**

 **Summary:**

 **The dark Grand King Oikawa has most of Miyagi under his reign, his ways of tyranny has ended and he's finally trying to be the king his most loyal knight Iwaizumi Hajime has ever wanted him to be after years of conquest and personal struggle. However, the Shiratorizawa Empire rises to power and has its mind set on claiming all of Miyagi and vanquishing Oikawa and his kind; the Ninmenjuushin.**

 **Cursed heroes of prophecy come in the form of both crows and valiant fighters trying to keep the peace in the Miyagi territory and make a living, they get themselves entangled in the conflict of war and must do whatever it takes to end it or watch neighboring kingdoms and their friends fall.**

 **A/N: Hello there, I would have normally posted another chapter of 'On Black Wings' if I didn't get a bit inspired by a great story from an AU Haikyuu story found on Archive of Our Own (have a new profile there with same username) the inspirational story is called 'Brick by Brick' by Toffle, a really great story that should be checked out. Anyways, so here's like a drabble or one-shot(for now, may become multiple chapters depending on demand.)**

 **Based on the AU Final Haikyuu Quest.**

 **Rated T for blood, violence, gore, and language, possible character death if continued.**

...

"It's over Oikawa Toru, the last king of Aoba-Johsai."

Fierce mahogany eyes glared at the man before him, tall and clad in burgundy armor; the powerful general of the Shiratorizawa Empire. "Ushiwaka Wakatoshi." He hissed the name with a pained grin before wiping a thin stream of blood away from the corner of his mouth, the crimson left a faint smear across his cheek but he cared not. He then pressed a hand to his gaping wound on his stomach and held it tight to slow the bleeding; he'd be damned before he dies by the general that he despised so intensely, or at least before him and at his mercy like this. He glowered at the general who sat up high on a striking white horse, it too was garnished in light decorative armor and fabric with Shiratorizawa's colors of white, maroon, and with trims of gold. On the fabric as well as Ushiwaka's breastplate shown a large emblem, a huge white eagle with its wings spread out; in its talons were spears. In the man's hand was a long and silver lance now drenched in blood, Oikawa's blood. Seeing his own crimson infuriated him terribly so, how unfortunate that he miscalculated his own strength after using so much to fight back masses of soldiers to protect his now last band of fighters and while wounded at that. They too were tired, and one of them was even injured pretty badly and to the point of near incapacitation and unable to wield a weapon properly.

He wasn't going to last at the rate he was weakening and neither were his men; not with fresh knights, Shiratorizawa's best that have joined up with their general and haven't even so much as raised a finger at them yet. He needed backup, but as much as he loathed help from outside of his castle or any kind of help period; he was close to desperate which was still a foreign concept to him. Near fraught for the quickest and easiest obtainable support for their sakes that would secure survival and escape, and he groaned in displeasure because he knew who to reach out to in this certain situation. Oikawa closed his eyes and narrowed his focus, hoping that he could find them and fast; and just like that he found them out towards the west and many miles away over the setting horizon. They were far but not without reaching distance.

 _'Wings, I need you. Now! We're on a high cliff, cornered by one of Shiratorizawa's brigades. … I- I can't protect them for much longer. Do I have to ask? Or say it? B-'_ Toru halted his current thought and groaned in discontent with a deep indignant frown. _'Beg? Okay, fine then. I'll beseech but just this once! Just- just… Please!? Save my knights!'_ He plead deep within his mind, the two mid-length horns on his head glowed faintly for a long second; Oikawa then exhaled loudly before grimacing and falling onto on knee with a pained moan. It took so much out of him to reach out over distant lands.

There was gasps and faces of horror among King Toru's knights when their lordship dropped down to an almost kneeling position, it didn't help that a pool of red began collecting at his feet.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi stared in shock.

"My lord?!" Kindaichi closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth; he wanted so much to go to his King's side but was too tired to move from his own hunched position, he held his arm tightly and cursed the one who shot him with the arrow that pierced his flesh deeply and weakened his fighting limb.

"This isn't good." Matsukawa said quietly while keeping a sharp gaze on the enemies that were only several yards away. He sneered at the many faces eyeing them and tightened his hand on the hilts of his swords, his eyes bore into the faces of mockery and haughtiness for bringing down a powerful beast-mortal; a demon most call his sovereign. "We're terribly outnumbered and pinned to a wall, and now even our king is on his last leg. How did this happen?" He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen Oikawa on the ground himself.

Toru groaned loudly and slumped forward a little more, he swiftly moved his free arm down and dug his sharp nails into the barren soil to keep himself from hitting the ground; how unsightly to be seen in such a position. Weak, wounded, and dying for a great being such as himself. Just disgraceful, he should have been powerful enough to deal with all of these guys on his own; even with his dark magic alone but something has weaken him and blocked his mana from pooling within. He wasn't healing but getting weaker by the minute, he could feel it in his bones; he was feeling heavier.

"Oikawa? Oikawa!" Shouted Iwaizumi, he slipped off of his dark russet horse and ran to his king with his steel plated armor and shield clanging together from fast movements, he dropped his protective sheet of steel to the ground and kneeled down to swing one of Oikawa's arms over his back to help keep him supported and from falling any further. "You pushed yourself too much didn't you? But there's something else too right? You have never had this much trouble before, ever. What's going on?" He asked worriedly, he was starting to panic but kept most of it contained for the other knights' sake. He has never seen his best friend and king on his knees before; he didn't even think that it was possible with Oikawa being a Ninmenjuushin; a powerful beast in the form of a human, then there's his devastating magic and fearsome spells that made him seem invincible and dreadful to human eyes. It perplexed him that he and his strong knights and even his powerful liege would be at the end of the line, it was terrifying and insane to think about. His whole life went to protecting his friend and his kingdom and now their very lives hung in the balance; Oikawa's looked like it would be the first one lost. But no, he decided that he would die before his king did, even if he had to run at Ushijima himself in attempts to kill him and die in the process; just as long as he didn't see Oikawa dead with his own eyes.

"Their army was too large and I hadn't anticipated that they would target my knights specifically, I had to protect you guys; they found out my greatest weakness and used it against me. Clever pests. I also didn't expect my spies to be turncoats and lead us right into a trap, they've tricked me into believing that there was only a small platoon less than a hundred sneaking into our territory when really there was a brigade of at least two thousand men ready to ambush. We barely got out of there. This whole m-mess is my fault." Oikawa coughed violently and flecks of red spattered to the ground, a trail of warmth escaped the corner of his mouth once again. "I lead us to our demise."

"No it's not! You didn't do anything of the sort you idiot! Don't blame yourself! How could you have known about the spies or the ambush, come on really? None of us could have and neither could you so don't single yourself out just because you're the one leading us!" Hajime countered and readjusted Oikawa to lean on his shoulder for better support, he almost wanted to beat some sense back into Toru's head with his fist king or not.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it Oikawa, how come you aren't healing fast enough? You should have been on your feet again by now, how did this happen? Normal weapons should be nothing to you!"

"That lance is… no ordinary weapon Iwa-chan, I felt it more than any weapon before and its damage is bl-blocking mana somehow." Oikawa muttered quietly and endured a throbbing pain wracking his body, Ushijima's lance; the rod was of steel but the tip of the spear was something forged and apparently toxic to his body. Maybe there as poison powder coating it? He wondered.

Hajime fretted inwardly but composed himself as good as he could on the outside to keep his childhood friend at ease, by the look on Toru's face he could tell that he used up his remaining powers already and mostly likely for a telepathic connection that would almost certainly be in vain. Toru always made shitty decisions on his own. "You used all of your remaining magic to call out for them didn't you?" Emerald eyes narrowed when the grand king looked away, there was no hiding the truth; Oikawa usually did this when he wanted to avoid a topic in a conversation. "Dumbass! Your power went wasted then. Did you forget that you're still their enemy after everything you've done to them?" He growled. "Why did you waste it!? You could have used the rest of your strength to escape while we distracted so why didn't you dumbass!? Hey!" He shouted when the idiot ignored him and kept his focus on Ushijima and his squadron behind him. "Answer me!"

"I know Iwa-chan, but-" Oh who was he kidding? Oikawa slacked in his posture a bit. He doubted they would show up, he cursed them and used them like tools, he then made the curse twice as bad just for fun, attacked them many times for entertainment sake, and to top it off he had them driven from their homeland as a final act of spite and humility. Most people in all of Miyagi hated them now for what they've become and it wasn't even their fault, they were supposed to be prophesized heroes to end a great war that has yet to happen but were now living curses that take to the skies and bring dread. Now him and all of his remaining loyal were pinned to the edge of a cliff and completely cornered and open for an attack, he was too weak to protect them again and even his body wasn't healing fast enough for transformation for even a second. He would likely bleed out and die soon after taking a forceful spearing by that damn general. But in spite of that he made an arrogant grin, to seem weak was not like him and as the King of Aoba-Johsai; the grand kingdom of this region, he had to remain strong. For himself, for his friends, for his people, and for his dignity. Yet strangely, he held on to a hope that the cursed heroes would show now that they and he shared a common threat. Still, wasting energy for a tough gamble was reckless even for himself. He must have lost too much blood to even begin to think carelessly like that.

"I must have forgotten my place?" He whispered, knowing well that Iwaizumi heard and understood him. Even as a king he had real supremacy and not just of the governing kind; he had more power than any of his knights and armies combined but was foolish to fight alongside his cavaliers instead of staying within the safe high walls of his castle like he should of. But these knights were not only the strongest he had but also his loyal friends of his childhood, Hajime being the one he grew up with nearly his entire life; but to abandon any of them now would be the same as accepting death from Ushijima. He couldn't live with the fact if he escaped and they died, not after growing up around them, going through the ups and downs, fighting by their sides all these years, and now fighting so hard for the ideals and goals they believed in. It was stupid to be out on the battlefield but what kind of king would he be if he didn't protect 'his' people? It looks like his bloodline, magic, nor a title of authority could save them now.

Ushijima lightened his narrowed eyes, even against such a formidable enemy; he had pity but could not spare it. Not this time. "Surrender now Oikawa and I promise to spare your men of death; you however-" He pointed his long spear at the king, the tip was like a large sharp shard of bone painted black and coated in red. "You, I have been ordered to kill by my king; not only does this satisfy my lordship but it is also justice to your selfish and cruel tyranny."

"How dare you." Kunimi whipped the reins of his beige horse into a slow trot and moved up closer to Oikawa and the knight of honor Hajime, the mounted unit pulled up a staff with a large white round jewel embedded on the top. He was steadfast and ready to fight with his imbued magic. "You will not so much as make a single step forward towards his majesty."

"Ahahahaha! What are you going to do with that Aoba-scum, beat us on the head with it?" Tendou mocked from his dark brown equine with a jovial expression whilst cackling loudly. "Your magic is weak, no match for our Semi and his magical books! Right?" He turned around and beamed at the head mage of their company, the magic wielder glared at him from his mount and folded his arms; half tempted to beat a book over the guy's head.

"Selfish and cruel?" Oikawa spoke up. "If obtaining more land to feed my growing people is what you call selfish and cruel then you're highly mistaken."

"Mistaken am I?" Wakatoshi inquired calmly. "You cannot fool me. Conquering lands with an iron fist is only part of your cruel deeds, you have already triumphed over most of Miyagi and I know your thirst for power over all won't end in this province; you're a corrupted dark king that wants the world in your hands. It probably won't be long before you attack our domain, only I'm not going to let that happen."

"Such an accusation." Toru feigned a brief hurtful expression. "Yes, I admit to being a tyrannical ruler for a short while; almost a two years ago and I still would have been one today if I wasn't reminded of the previous king by a convincing friend of mine. But I am not going back there so I don't see why your king acts like I'm trying to twist his arm into submission. I am ambitious yes, but my current interest is of my people believe it or not. Why would I attack the second largest empire in Miyagi and risk losing portions of my army? Too risky and I really don't see any value in your kingdom and its lands anyways."

"Is it then, your people you value? Lies. Have you forgotten the things you've done to 'your' own people that you've forcibly taken and placed under your rule? How about making terrible threats, enforcing heavy laws, raising taxes, forcing bondage, punishing anyone who rebels, killing innocents, and pushing poverish people out of their homes? Does this make you a 'selfless' king? And what about the poorer people that you now call your own, the ones that live on the outskirts of the kingdom and scour the streets for additional work just to get a single loaf of bread daily? What about working them, the innocent like captured slaves? Nothings ever changed for them, more land means nothing but more work and less food while all of your nobles and upperclassmen feed off of the fruit of their labors in those castle walls." His golden eyes narrowed. "I've witnessed firsthand of what you have done, the blood that has been shed on the streets and tainted the soil, the dark magic that have left permanent deep and dark scars on the surviving rebellious and even on the land itself, the sick and twisted minds of the once innocent, and the many orphans that live in makeshift hovels from the conquering destructive battels of your reign. This has all happened recently within the year, you're still a dark merciless king but you deny it. You care nothing for those people you 'care' for and for that I am going to make you pay the price demon. This will be justice."

"You know nothing then! Oikawa has only been king for a short time!" Iwaizumi defended with a growl, he kept one hand on his sword at his side and squeezed the hilt tightly; he would not abandon his king but would defend him with his life, even if to die to defend his honor alone. Sure, Oikawa looked like a terrible king, was pretty self-centered and cold at times, and a shitty choice-maker too; but everything he's ever done was for a greater good even if some people couldn't agree or see what his real motives were behind it all. It took a while for even himself to see it, he even questioned his allegiance when Oikawa attacked peaceful territories and forced them to be governed by him; he killed or punished anyone who fought back or stood in his way. Then there's what he did to the small land of Karasuno and foretold heroes of a legend living within, friends he liked to call them. Iwaizumi and his fellow knights even left their master's side for a short time after their ruler relentlessly fought against the small band of mercenaries, all because they refused to hand over their land and kneel before him. These were good people who have done many things to keep the peace in Miyagi, they deserved reverence before war; but often got into quarrels and battles with Oikawa's soldiers to stop him from taking everything in their wake. Toru eventually got tired of the meddling and took matters into his own hands, he personally fought the heroes and brought them to their knees; thankfully he spared them. However; he did curse them and their own people turned against them as the result, they were banished from Karasuno years ago and even now were still homeless wonderers taking bounty contracts and being sell swords for hire just to get by.

Iwaizumi then decided to confront the tyrannical ruler for those mercenaries and friends of his deserved no such fate, he stormed into the castle ignoring the harsh sentence of becoming a defector and liable to receive death for his abandonment; he was too furious to care and only wanted an explanation and to beat the living shit out of Toru while he could for his actions. However; he stumbled upon a miserable king alone in his quarters, slumped back in a tall chair before a huge dark and empty fireplace. The room was cold as was the atmosphere around Toru in his more fierce battles. He approached his old king and found that there was no tears or spoken remorse; just pain reflecting right out of those eyes. After someone who seemed so happy to acquire more land and punish those who became his enemies; he sure wasn't as contented as he let on. He often wondered if this was why Oikawa always retreated to his chambers to be alone after a battle or victory over the rebellious. To quietly sulk? Couldn't be could it?

Upon confronting Oikawa, the king spoke up before he even got close to him; there he received his explanation for his doings, well for conquering and his rule rather than anything else. He knew his people hated him and he even thought Hajime hated him too, but the knight was quick to reassure that he was only pissed off at him if anything. Even being somewhat relieved to hear that Oikawa's current demeanor didn't change, he spoke of truth and what people feared most; themselves. It was hard to believe that but what the king said made sense, they could be afraid of powerful beings and beasts rising and terrorizing them but would always fear the unknown of their fates and those who are their descendants most. The future of their kind. Preservation. Guidance. Fortitude. Like Oikawa's kind, humans were very ambitious, some craved power, money, and authority more than others; they were in a sense monsters in of themselves but could not see it directly which mad them blind. To lead them for a peaceful era where there is safety and reconciliation; it was going to take time for the physical support and something common in the mental to keep all of the people connected.

…

 _'Hatred.'_ The cold word rolled off of the king's dry lips bitterly as he stared blankly at nothing in particular, his head leaning back and to one side on the headrest of the chair and his forearms limp on the armrests.

…

This was coming from a man who only ever wanted to be liked and loved by all, to be seen like a figurehead of greatness and admired! He loved attention and compliments even as a kid, he shot for victory to please the majority of the people and make himself look good in their eyes; taking land to feed them and be their true admirable king amongst them. But alas, he only wanted what was infinitely out of reach. Being a beast would always paint him in a terrible light to many no matter what good he's ever done or what greatness he could ever achieve, being the son of a renowned destructive demon made it even more difficult. He could 'please' most of the people within Aoba-Johsai's territory, but there would always be fear of him and secret hatred behind those nervous smiles for what he is even if his intentions for a great rule were wholesome.

Sometimes this annoyed Toru and he acted out of place for a king and done things that he shouldn't have out of rage, it only made him look more like a terrible ruler. Iwaizumi had to be there to keep him in check and remind him of his position to the people and what his father wanted.

…

 _"I only want what I can't have. I'm a king and yet there's things I want; that even within 'my magnificent power' won't grant me. Pity isn't it? Taking is easy but not what I really want, it is barely obtainable to me. It's unfair, the band of misfit heroes are loved and revered by nearly all in Miyagi but as a king who's done so much and tried so hard to meet needs and support; I am still hated and belittled by many. Manipulation and possession curses on the people would only make things fake, there would be no freedom then either and it wears off over time. I can at least consider myself lucky to have some people who are true to me. I'll take whatever I can get though. … Iwa-chan, you and my truest of friends, my knights, for your family and the friends of your friends as well as all people alike; I do what I must. That much I owe for your loyalty and kindship with me as the other knights despite my very being, even if our bonds has been beaten, broken, scattered, recollected and put back together with an amateur healing spell and will always have that visible and unforgettable permanent crack. Also, for my father's wish-_

 _Everything I do from this day forward is out of love, even if to be truly hated to keep them all together; for whatever I need to make this kingdom prosper and grow. No matter if some defiant people have to die, or if someone must lose a home and property, or toil in the fields, or be shone their place. They will endure as desired and as desired by my father. There will be peace eventually._

 _This is no longer just about me Iwa-chan, it took so long to realize it. I always want, want, and want, just like you always said and I mostly ignored. Huge castle, great halls adorned with lavish tapestries and paintings, tons of portraits, rooms filled with jewels and gold, armies at my control, my enemies defeated, people doing as ordered, being the center of the kingdom and having complete command and all I desired. But what I wanted most was to be known and revered by many, I wanted to be great despite my heritage and power. Adored and wanted … to just fit in damn it! But nothing I have or did yields my wish, I might even be worse than the last Ninmenjuushin king. Now I see why my father stayed hidden and kept me in the shadows too; why he died to free the kingdom. Our kind has what humans want power; but we want is what ordinary people have. Connections, friendships, amity, love, and trust. There's not many Ninmenjuushin out there._

 _I'm seen as a monster and it's true, I had the power to take and so I did but when you and the other knights left and started fighting alongside those crows against my opposition; I was torn. Angry, but torn because my only friends; true connections abandoned me but not without first warning me of my tyrannical rule. I was blinded by my selfishness to see that and was left to sit alone in a quiet and empty throne room like I am now, there's nothing of value in my castle today but you. Nothing, not even when you left and attacked my soldiers did all my possessions have any real meaning. Just emptiness. I had no other friends, just soldiers that listened to commands and obeyed with fear and silence, they still do._

 _It was isolation and you coming here that woke me up, if I didn't have you and my loyal knights then I could have someone else; just as long as they we're comfortable around me like a real friend would be. However; it's hard to make an outward change when the former self is already painted vibrantly in everyone's head. There's been no successes. So I have decided to end living for myself and begin living for the people who call this kingdom home, maybe then perhaps one day; I will have made a better name of myself and for the Ninmenjuushin. And even if I can't, then I can at least do as my father wished; bring prosperity even if I get nothing in return._

 _I don't know if you can forgive me for what I've done Iwa-chan, but I at least ask for one last chance. Please, just come back?'_

…

The grand King of Aoba-Johsai never looked more human than on that day.

Iwaizumi never felt more like a traitor but it was only because his king kept everything from him and all of his subjects for so long, he eventually gave word to his fellow knights and they pledged to never leave Oikawa's side ever again. No one could ever see Oikawa's pain like he could.

"None of you know nothing." Hajime gnashed his teeth and tensed up.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa muttered lowly and tore his best knight's attention away from the general. "Of course he knows nothing, I took the place of a dreadful monarch that did nothing but keep to himself and let his people be destroyed by neighboring kingdoms; I made our territory great once again and stimulated the economy with gold and food. But not without first tripping up myself, but at least I corrected my mistakes and put my mind before my people. Everything needed for a great empire is going to have to have sacrifice until it is properly functional on its own; with time and of course; struggle too. Four years has not been enough time, it will require more. No matter what the costs for a better future of Aoba-Johsai, there must be give and take. I don't expect these simple-minded knights to understand so there's no need for trying. They don't know true leadership and the heavy burden it carries, especially for someone like me." He finished with a pained smile wavering towards a frown. His inflicted wound burned and was draining his energy fast.

"What was that?" Goshiki glared and withdrew his dual blades, his eyes held a dangerous look to them.

"The Aoba-scum demon is still cocky and at a time like this, pathetic." Tendou smirked. "What a king?"

"Enough." Wakatoshi waved his lance to the side as in to silence his comrades. "Now rise and concede this battle to be mine, I will imprison your men but make an oath that they shall live and no more harm shall come to them so long as they come quietly. I will even plea on their behalf; for their lives before my lord and ask for mercy. This goes for the rest of your wounded and captured soldiers from the battlefield, not all of them were slain."

"That's quite an offer, how nice of you." He mocked. "Haha… but what a joke." Oikawa scoffed. He knew that if his men were imprisoned then they would never be free and be tortured relentlessly while in chains or put to hard labor and worked to death.

"You have my word Toru." Ushijima said earnestly.

Oikawa found himself trying to laugh but really just ended up coughing mostly, Wakatoshi wasn't fooling anyone but himself. "You say that they'd live; I would personally want nothing more, however we both know that it won't happen. If you take them captive then they would be considered dead, not just from our people but to themselves and eventually in the literal sense." The opposing general gave him a questionable look, it was almost enough to make him laugh again if it weren't for the fact that he was speaking the harsh truth. "They would be in chains and in the dungeons of your master or planted on fields to toil away and driven ceaselessly to work as slaves. But then there's torture and just how many of your men would want to take a jab or crack their knuckles on the faces of their enemies that brought down their fellow combatants? There would be no life for them if surrendered now, just broken and beaten bodies living without purpose and freedom. Besides, I doubt your men spared less than twenty of my one-hundred soldiers."

"I do not know the count of the captured and nor can I guarantee their fates as well as your hand chosen knights beyond the handling of my lordship, there was casualties on both sides and your knights did a fair amount of damage to my platoon; my king is not so lenient but he's not cruel either."

"Then I'm right?" Oikawa grinned with narrowed eyes.

Shiratorizawa's general deepened his frown.

"We refuse anyway!" Hanamaki shouted somewhere from behind Oikawa. "We'll die with his majesty before ever surrendering to you!"

Those words were briefly comforting to the grand king, it's a shame they might not ever be muttered again.

"Very well then. Shirabu, ready your bow should the noble knight try something. The king dies by my hand alone and I'd rather not have anyone in my way, his kind must perish by me as ordered." Shiratorizawa's general said to his bow knight just a few feet away from him. "No one else should have to carry this burden." He said more quietly to himself, a pang of guilt pulled from within his chest. He clenched his spear tightly. "I take it so that nobody would ever have to, forgive me father."

The brunette was hesitant at first with his all of a sudden dejected leader but soon nodded knowing his superior's personal quest. "Of course sir." Kenjiro pulled an arrow out of his quiver, he aimed it at Iwaizumi who shot a nasty glare his way.

"This ends now Oikawa, I have tried for the life of your men but found that even they will fall with you; a fitting end for misplaced but admirable loyalty. It is time to perish King of Aoba-Johsai, stand once more and die honorably or sit there and take defeat lying down; either way there would be one less Ninmenjuushin to do away with from this world."

His smirk faded and he gaped lightly for a long second. "So is that it then? Is that what your egotistical king is truly after?" Toru questioned with a hiss, quite surprised by the statement. "Is it? To kill off all of our powerful race and wear the horns on our heads as trophies?" Oikawa forced himself to stand and grunted as he did but found an arm from his most loyal steadying him. He chuckled lightly to himself and staggered a bit in place from blood loss, he felt a small breeze blow against his thick coat and stream through his hair. "Sounds like he's just trying to kill off the competition for supreme rule since he's human; he's probably making any negative allegations he can think of to mark our heads for the dealings of so called 'justice' just to simply get us out of the way. He's not the most powerful king in the Miyagi territory so it is natural to have the desire to wipe out the stronger and claim the entire land for himself to become more powerful." He could tell the general of Shiratorizawa was vexed by that with the narrowing of eyes. "You're being played Ushiwaka, now tell me, just how many of my kind you've slain already? There are very few ways to kill us off with ease. That tip of your lance looks like bone or possibly a large fang, the true bane of a Ninmenjuushin is that of another Ninmenjuushin; we are our own destroyers and only the strong survive in battle against another but not simply fall because of a mere powerless human and a stick. Why even our mana can be toxic to ourselves, this explains why I feel so poisoned and weak. And to think that all it took to weaken me down to the point of being on hands and knees was the jab of a stupid bone embedded in your lance. Hmm, I wonder who you took it from."

"Silence, I have slain beast-mortals; but only two. You'll be the third. But this weapon of mine was gifted to me by my dear king and with it I pledged to rid this world of monsters; powerful monstrosities that use their abilities, intimidation, dark magic, manipulation, and transformations to forcibly bend humans to their will. Yes, my king does want to rid the world of the Ninmenjuushin; demons he names them, but his intentions are for the liberation and preservation of our kind. You're an example as to why they must all go, why the civilians of Aoba-Johsai live under your rule with little rebellion; no more shall people fear and work for you beasts in human flesh."

 _'Killing off all Ninmenjuushin because of the actions of a few? Who's the real monster here?'_

Toru spat out some blood and wiped away a dribble of it from his lips with the back of his hand. "So then you're going to track down and kill all of us? Complete genocide? Even to those infants who have our blood in their veins? The part Ninmenjuushin? Even the ones who know not of their heritage or those without power? That sounds ambitious and a bit cruel don't you think? It would also be one tough challenge considering how powerful we can become, you are lucky that there are not many of us in this world."

Ushijima sighed heavily but nodded with closed eyes. "Regrettably I will, even to the last infant if I must. I will not let another tragedy of the early kingdoms come to pass again, your kind is dangerous and dreadful; the world has learned more of this from the destruction of Miyagi years ago by two mighty Ninmenjuushin who battled for control of the territory and as large ferocious monsters instead of their human forms with weapons like they should have."

"Yeah, and they're both dead now. One overpowered the other and killed him because he was a terrible leader and thought nothing of the people and ruled them like a vile tyrant; but then the victor slowly died from his deep unattended wounds, so neither really ruled for long. The destruction caused was from their own recklessness, not because they were demonstrating their prowess to gain authority from the humans." Oikawa chuckled lowly but there was no real sense of joy in his laugh, it only masked pain. "The wounded victor was my father and since he proclaimed himself king upon triumph I was immediately set to own the throne next, he died to save the people even though he was a Ninmenjuushin; his intentions were not of himself like the former king. He even commanded the restoration of this land before his passing, he put the rebuilding and sense of prosperity of the people of Aoba-Johsai on my shoulders and I took it proudly. I admit that I got carried away by complete power of authority, but that's in the past now. My dad died to make Miyagi a better place, if not the best. I bet that was something that you didn't know." He beamed haughtily and then winced from a throbbing sensation.

This was unheard of to the general, but alas; it meant nothing in the light of things. Anything with such power and devastation was a threat to life itself, plus Oikawa had not yet paid for the things he'd done; whether it be for the good or ill intent. Many people have suffered and he used his own powers and hands to do it, some would never be the same again, others were mechanically obedient from manipulation and possession; there was no telling if he manipulated his own knights to love and adore him and throw their lives before his. All Ninmenjuushin and their descendants had to go, if to ensure a spot for humanity in the distant future; not all of these powerful creatures would be peaceful. Anything with power like that is too easily corruptible, that is why many regions neighboring Miyagi were ruled by these demons; because they have the power to take by force and the intimidation to prevent uprising. It's why Oikawa himself became a tyrant even when his own dad died to prevent the continuous ruling of one. Power itself was corruptive and needed to be vanquished. "I am sorry about your father and sorry about what I must do to you, but my quest cannot be stopped by mere words and nor can I be convinced. I was not happy to take the lives of the last two Ninmenjuushin and I will find no pleasure in ending you nor anyone who has the bloodline, justice will be served and humanity preserved as promised by my king. Ready yourself Oikawa, I'll grant you the first and final move."

"An act of kindness and sympathy? I would be flattered if it didn't piss me off so much. But fine, I'll accept, first attack goes to me and my men but who knows? You might regret this act of pity."

"We shall see." Ushijima replied sternly.

Iwaizumi picked up his large shield off of the ground and withdrew his silver blade, enough talk. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get, we don't need to stand here and listen to pointless reason. Our king isn't human but he can lead us and has made our people prosper, he has brought out the good of the kingdom and has so much at heart now. We won't go down so easily just because of numbers and disadvantages, we'll fight with every last breath and make sure that you die here." He said with contempt, ready to go. He tilted his head to the side a little to see his grand king. "Oikawa." He said quietly, managing to gain the attention of his majesty Toru. "What's the plan? We're too exposed for a full frontal assault and not to mention that he has at least one-thousand men just south of here; likely not even three or four miles away. Ushijima has his strongest hand of knights and at least sixty or seventy foot soldiers and cavaliers behind him. As our last fight I hate to confess; we need to at least take out the general above all else. I know that you don't disagree with this, but it's your call. We move on your words."

Oikawa nodded and looked back to see his remaining soldiers Yahaba, Kyotani, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Watari, Kindaichi, and Kunimi. Iwaizumi was at his side. His last eight and him nine, nine against a throng of armed forces and one strong general with his best knights; the odds impossible to survive and in his current state his chances were lower than the rest of the knights. How unfortunate and unfair but he still needed to analyze his men to formulate the best chances at bringing down the general and as many as his top men. From the corner of his eye he could see Kindaichi barely keeping himself together, he had been wounded by an arrow and in his dominant bicep at that; the full power of the heavy long sword he wielded would now be considerably reduced as well as any speed if he manages to fight past the pain. That was unlikely seeing as he was still outwardly cringing from the hole in his arm, it would take both arms to wield such a heavy weapon; so the devastatingly effective sword was out of question unfortunately. Even if he managed to, he would still falter and move too slow and be taken down with ease. Likely the second to die right after him.

His gaze then shot over to Matsukawa; a blades men who specializes in wielding dual weapons, two steel swords. Matsukawa wasn't injured so Toru could have the guy allow Kindaichi to borrow one of his and let him use his better arm, however; that would make the blades specialist less effective in combat and the heavy weapon knight would still be too slow with his wound and on his least dominant arm. There was no room for this choice, it was painful but one of his younger knights were bound to fall first and without doing much damage. The guy must already feel like a burden since his expression was already showing it, the overall morale of his knights was very low so the battle would likely end soon with appalling results.

Mahogany orbs move to the other side and in his line of sight was Kunimi Akira; his only light mage and war priest. His staff was already low on magic, the power imbued jewel was losing color and light and he lost his axe during the first clash to save his friend. Regardless, Akira was a little useful and could probably use a his staff for one last blinding attack to give them an upper hand for a short moment at best; better than nothing. Kyotani still had his battle axe and looked ready for fight but like Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, he looked practically exhausted as did everyone else; but those in close range combat obviously had more energy used up and would have to pull out the last of their strength in one go. Still the damages they could cause wouldn't be up to the usual deadly standards even if attacking at the same time to the same person, let alone novice ranked standards seeing as Shiratorizawa's best knights have yet to do battle and would likely defend their leader.

Yahaba was his only bowmen knight and he was practically on his last few arrows, his backup steel blade could help him out but he's still a trainee in close-combat. Watari and Hanamaki were better on weaponry but their weapons were worn and near to the point of breaking or being too dull. Then there's himself, he's feeling completely weakened and barely hanging on to what strength he has left just to remain standing; dying while on his knees was not ever going to happen. There was no mana flowing through his body since what he had left was used up for a pointless plea and his current condition prohibited him to recover any from his gaping wound, there would be no magic to fight with and he's too tired and disoriented for possession and manipulation; which would also require strong focus and being close to his enemies. Damn he felt so useless right now.

Oikawa sighed heavily and inwardly seethed, knowing the current condition of his men made it clear that taking out even one of the opposing knights would be a daunting feat; Ushiwaka; next to impossible. He weighed his options and they weren't pretty. "Damn." He cursed lowly. He wished he had the power to put a rotten curse on Ushiwaka and all of his men as a goodbye present, a really nasty curse like large painful and ugly sores that never heal or turn them into hairy fiendish creatures that crave flesh of the dead. Oh the endless possibilities that he wished he had.

"Come on- already." Tendou dragged out his words and sighed exasperatingly while lurching himself backwards on his horse; nearly to the point of falling off.

Toru and his knights were exhausted and down to their last strength, the odds of coming out of this battle alive was slim-to-none and the damages to a minimal. What a way to go. Embarrassing and infuriating!

"It's your move Oikawa, but wait too much longer and it'll be forfeit; I have patience but my men and king do not. Now choose."

Oikawa sneered. "Shut it Ushiwaka. I'm thinking and it's hard to concentrate while bleeding like this." He hissed, still holding his wound.

Iwaizumi frowned deeply. He could see Oikawa's hand over his abdomen, it was coated in red and tiny streams trickled through the spaces between his fingers to the ground to add to the large puddle. He seriously hoped that the Ninmenjuushin could still think strategically, otherwise any faulty plan could result in a vain death. Without a king Aoba-Johsai will fall to Shiratorizawa, however; there was still the heroes of the prophecy, at least without the powerful general the cursed mercenaries might just be able to save the kingdom yet. He hoped. The band of fighters were pretty promising the last he saw them fight, they even gave Oikawa a surprise and managed to actually hurt him unlike most adversaries. They were tightknit like a family and had determination like one wouldn't believe, and after getting to know them personally; he liked them. Actually, he sort of wished they were there to fight alongside them even if against Toru's approval; it would better the odds at least.

"Hey, what's that?" Yahaba suddenly asked whilst looking over the horizon.

"What's what?" Kindaichi stumbled past Hanamaki's mount while still holding his unattended arm, he blinked and then narrowed his eyes when he saw something black and flying their way in the distance of the setting sun. "Birds?"

Oikawa was immediately removed from his thoughts and shot a glance towards the fading sunlight, with his adept hearing and sight he could suddenly pick up a familiar sound and see black; and for once he was actually glad to be hearing and seeing those wings beating in the wind. They came?! Even weak he felt sudden relief, so much so that he wanted to collapse and just rest from the good feeling of respite. He cared not to be left here and forgotten by the Karasuno crows; he just wanted for his only true friends to be saved from the mess he got them into. Most importantly for his best friend and most loyal; Iwaizumi, to be spared of death on this day.

 _'About time.'_ Toru managed to crack an annoyed smile. His grin remained as he turned to face the best of Shiratorizawa's imperial legion and the general, he had chosen his final move. "For my first and final move." He looked back at his knights and then to Iwaizumi for a brief moment. "Retreat!" He suddenly shouted and pointed to the cliff, his smile gone and his expression serious. "To the very edge of the cliff with haste, climb off of your horses and wait for the wings; they'll get you out of here!"

"Wings?" Shirabu questioned and lowered his bow for a moment. "Are they-?" He blinked when the sounds of caws could be heard, he then turned to see huge crows flying towards the soldiers of Aoba-Johsai. He gaped. "They're going to attempt escape?!"

"Escape?!" Tendou leaned forward out of his slumped position and suddenly gawked.

Ushijima's eyes widened and he squeezed the horse reins tightly, he almost couldn't believe it; the grand king would actually pull a stunt like this?! It must be one of the demon's tricks. He sneered and then snorted, he could not allow this to happen; the demon must die at all costs! He whipped the reins and made his ivory horse turn to the side so that he could get a better view of his knights and his small platoon of soldiers behind them. "They're planning to escape with those crows, we cannot allow them to; especially not the dark king! Kill him not but take out the rest, I have to kill Oikawa alone! Archers ready!" He held up his lance and the unit's archers as well as Shirabu readied their bows with steel arrows and took aim.

"Kunimi, cast a blinding spell now! Everyone close your eyes!" Toru shouted before throwing an arm before his face and blocking out a bright and intense light that the mage made immediately.

"Damn I can't see!"

"My eyes!"

"Retain your positions!" Ushijima commanded while rubbing his eyes and blinking repeatedly to see past the afterimage of a blinding white orb, he tried to steady his horse as it tramped in place while shaking it's head in disorientation.

"Shit!" Iwaizumi moved his shield down and continued to stay in place but everyone else was heading towards the cliff end while confused of their king's command.

"Go Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted and shoved Hajime back a little and then stepped in front of him. "They won't shoot you if I'm in the way but they won't be blinded for much longer so get going." He said with his head lowered a bit and enough to hide his eyes.

This tone, his actions, Iwaizumi felt himself grow stiff for a short moment before he realized what Oikawa was doing. "Wait one minute! I am not leaving your side and leaving you to die Shittykaw-ahh!" He stumbled back again when Toru turned around and shoved him again, his eyes were still hidden by the bangs of his hair.

"Don't you dare betray my word, not again." He said heatedly. "I know why you chose those crows over me and decided to help them when they were my greatest enemies, back then I was an awful leader. I kept secrets from you and the others, but mostly from you of all people because of my power and pride. I never did mention sincerely how much I cared about you guys and the loyalty you had for me then, I was selfish and thought mostly of myself. I even do that sometimes now."

"You were never selfish to us dumbass!" Iwaizumi retorted and grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his ornamental dark violet cloak, his grasp was tight enough to almost crack the tiny ornate skull that kept the coat tied together. "But you did care and kept that truth hidden; even after being friends nearly all our lives you acted so pompous and bratty but we stayed together, all of us because we were the only family we ever had. All of us were orphans growing up; Me, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kyotani, Yahaba, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Watari, even Kageyama for a while. We were all parentless; all except for you who had at least a father to call your own. Your dad gave us a place to stay because you found us and plead to hold onto us after we became friends! But even when you became king and ruled, you cared enough to give us jobs and pay; you may have seemed to grow a little colder by the world with the passing of time but never once in my mind did I ever believe that you were selfish to us. What you did for us, we could never repay! We probably wouldn't have even lasted on those streets for long if we didn't run into you!"

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa finally lifted his head and shown the weakness he failed to hide in his eyes.

"You might as well get over it Assikawa. We might have betrayed your orders once and even left you; but me- I will never leave you again as promised, even now. I refuse to watch you die, I'll have to go first; got that!" He shouted and then made a loud snort.

A smile graced his lips, chocolate eyes moved away from the forest green ones boring into him. "Thank you." He muttered lowly. He tilted his head to the side a bit when the wind picked up, he could see that the crows arrived and could certainly hear the loud caws. The giant black birds looked as fierce as he last saw them in those forms and their wings altogether as a group made a heavy gust; their beating arms made some of Shiratorizawa's foot soldiers lose balance and fall to the ground, others on horseback even slipped off or struggled to stay on. The crows' bodies were as big as horses and wingspan the length of a horse and large hay carriage combined. Not so bad of a curse they were under considering that they had more power and now the ability to fly and transform at will, there was some pretty bad downsides but the bigger picture made them out to be useful in tight situations like this.

"Kaaaahhhhhhhaaaaa!"

"Alright, if it's retreating then let's not waste this opportunity." Hajime said while now tugging the king with him, Oikawa however started to pull back once they took a few steps. "What the hell? Come on."

"I can't." Toru frowned deeply. "I am going to die anyways Iwa-chan, I can barely stand right now and I am just so tired. Besides, I called them for you guys; I will keep Ushiwaka-chan busy long enough to allow your escape." He grimaced as a fist came across his jawline and made him stagger backwards a bit, he was not surprised when Hajime hit him. He felt a grasp on his forearm now pull him forward forcibly.

"You never listen, so long as I am alive then you will live!" Iwaizumi fumed whilst fighting dread, the sickening sensation in his stomach made him feel weak after hearing such hopeless words; but he wasn't going to take it though. He didn't even look back at Oikawa as he pulled him towards the remaining knights at the edge of the sheer drop.

"The Karasuno crows?" Ushijima blinked a couple more times and found his complete sight, he then held steadfast and moved an arm up to block kicked-up sand and dirt from getting into his eyes. Through his narrowed orbs he could see a few of the large birds between him and the dark king, three of them were beating their wings strongly to prevent further movement while one crow at a time flew near the edge of a cliff and allowed one of the Aoba soldiers to climb on its back before flying away. "No! Shoot them down before they make an escape!" He shouted aloud but as he looked back he could see his archers struggling to aim their bows with the gusts fighting against them. He growled aloud and held up his spear, he could not fail; not when he was so close to fulfilling his master's wishes. "If you can't shoot then charge!" Ushijima's horse stood up on its hind legs and whinnied aloud while kicking it's front ones. The animal's hooves hit the ground with its reins being whipped it moved forward in a fast gallop; the soldiers behind including the knights fought the gusts and moved forward and picking up pace for a charge. The strong general then came to a stop and swung his lance at the monstrous birds and they scattered from the sharp spear that nearly grazed them. "Karasuno mercenaries, you have no involvement in this fight; but if you continue to interfere then you'll show your allegiance and be brought down as well! Leave this instance, you have been warned!" He swung again and the largest crow with dark eyes cawed loudly before flying at him and dodging the spear and using its feet to make a good push to the horse and make it stumble to the side in attempts for regaining balance, the winged unit then flew right at the group of knights and managed to knock a couple of units off of their horses with its wings before flying upwards.

"Did you see that!? They're attacking us! Enemies!" Satori Tendou cried out while barely hanging onto his horse's saddle and hanging halfway off the ground.

"Well no shit!"Hayato scowled as he slipped off of his horse to get back his shield that was smacked out of his arm.

Semi flipped through one of his magic spell books as quickly as he could and read aloud a magic verse, sparks danced up his extended arm and a bolt of lightning shot forth from his fingertips that he had aimed had aimed at the crow.

A loud caw was made when the lightning connected to the flying beast, it fell some with a show of struggle; small bolts skipped along its form for a few seconds but it swiftly shook it off and retreated back towards the group with a disoriented swaying motion.

The great general swung his lance at the remaining two crows and they dodged easily in having the upper hand of flight but soon retreated when a bolt of lightning nearly hit them.

"Good work Semi." He commended and returned his attention to his prime target. "You're not getting away." He said to himself and lightly kicked the horse's sides with his heels and began a charge at the struggling demon.

"Damn it they're charging, we have to go now!" Iwaizumi kept his grasp on his king and started to pull him towards the end of the cliff with more effort and more swiftly, he was very glad to see the crows and thanked them much mentally.

This was pointless. Oikawa loved the fact that he had someone who cared so much about him and would refuse to ever leave his side again; however, he was only making his trusted knight a target too. He could hear the sound of hooves thundering on the grassless slope, the general was coming right at them.

"Kaaahhhaaa! Kaaahhhhaaa!"

Oikawa looked up and saw a crow with bright auburn eyes flying in place and looking at the charging enemy and sounding an alarm with its multiple cries, it was the shrimp. Toru narrowed his eyes and focused enough that his horns dimly glowed, he kept moving in a slow pace but managed to reach out with what little strength his body could muster; all he needed was just this last connection. _'Chibi-chan! Take Iwa-chan now and get out of here, please?!'_

One of the smallest crows of the bunch immediately looked down and then flew right at the ground, Hinata opened up his feet and wrapped his nails around Hajime's shoulders and suddenly lifted with a surprised knight.

"No!" Hajime shouted as he lost his grip on Toru and was sent upward, he quickly turned his head and looked down to see a shitty pained grin and wave goodbye from his friend; it was then that he realized what the idiot had done to get himself free. He looked up and saw orange colored eyes on the bird that had him. "Take me back down there Shoyo, please; Oikawa is going to throw his life away!" He shouted, Hinata squawked back and looked down momentarily at the knight and then the grand king but he went without understanding; only Oikawa could talk to them in these forms and understand them telepathically.

"I owe you so much more Iwa-chan." He said lowly to himself as he watched the crow fly off with his knight of honor who looked like he was trying to pry himself free and shouting down at him with rage and shock. He could also see that Kyotani, Kunimi, Watari, and Yahaba were already on the backs of crows and circling around while the rest loaded up. "I owe you so much." He began again and fully turned around after gazing at that face one last time, he now could see Ushijima Wakatoshi slowing down as he neared him; his lance ready. "I would have become what I hated most if you hadn't been there to remind me, I would have fallen low and quite possibly lower than the first Ninmenjuushin king of Aoba-Johsai. Now live on, not just for me or for our people, but for yourself; you've already proved your worthiness many times and gave up a life of freedom for devoted servitude. You're the best knight; best friend that I've ever known, even when you left you still didn't give up on me. Ha, stubborn and loyal but also good. Where would I be without you Hajime?" Oikawa felt himself chuckle softly for a short moment, he hasn't used that name since he was a kid when he first asked the boy his name. "Goodbye." He whispered as the general stopped several yards before him, his smile fell and he forced himself to remain standing on tired limbs.

"You're not leaving? I am surprised." Ushijima raised a brow before hardening his expression. "Very well, I'll commend your bravery to face death; justice be dealt. Farewell demon." He finished and kicked his horse into a fast gallop with his lance now held out and ready to pierce.

Oikawa stayed in place and held his arms out wide at his sides, he didn't care about dying anymore; although he would be lying if he said Ushiwaka-chan killing him didn't piss him off to no end. Not that it mattered now, he'd rather die by him then let his knights perish along with him. Plus being delirious from blood loss didn't help his state of mind. Toru took a deep breath as the charging general got closer in at such a fast pace, this was it and he was ready to face the sting of death that was only feet away. Although prepared he wasn't truly ready, he would be leaving so much behind, more importantly those who mattered most. It was too late for a change of mind.

"Kaaahhhhaaa!"

His eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp.

A huge black figure suddenly barreled right into the horse's side before impact with the dark king and sent it flying along with its stunned rider, a long trail of crimson spattered throughout the air and on black feathers. The horse neighed aloud as its side was pierced by a beak and its white hide was stained red from the immediate wound, it landed with a strong thud with the general being ripped off quickly and its heavier form crashing against the ground a few feet away and becoming still.

The knights of Shiratorizawa immediately halted and stared on in horror after watching their leader go down, they were speechless.

Oikawa blinked and exhaled heavily, just a few seconds before he could see the spear just before his eyes as well as death ready to wrap it's talons around him; and then it was removed almost instantly. He blinked again to see the crow now picking itself up off of the ground with its feathers ruffled and blood dripping from its enormous beak, it shook itself and most of the blood flung off of the creature. Its eyes were blue, a deep indigo shade which only ever belonged to one person he knew. "Tobio-chan?" He questioned and the crow looked right at him without turning its head, there was no denying who it was with that memorable gaze. He hated to admit, but he was glad to see the younger Ninmenjuushin and glad that he stopped the general on time. Honestly, he didn't expect help or any sympathy from those whom he cursed; they hated him and he nearly killed the heroes once before and terrorized them plenty just out of amusement. He definitely didn't expect Tobio-chan, the one he specifically banished from Aoba-Johsai to save him. He hated the fact that he now owed the half Ninmenjuushin for saving his life. He would have laughed if he could, he wasn't going to get the opportunity to repay since he was dying anyways. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing to be dying now. Kageyama's gaze didn't last for too long, he flapped his wings and got off of the ground before taking to the skies.

"Shittykawa! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Those words made Toru stiffen in place for a second and he looked up to the sky to see Iwaizumi now on shrimpy's back and glaring down at him with rage, now he wondered if being dead would be better. Though he was relieved to see him again despite the beating he was going to have to endure if he lived long enough.

"No, this-this will end. You wil-l fall."

"Are you kidding me?" Oikawa winced and turned to look at Wakatoshi now picking himself up and grabbing the lance close by, he looked infuriated and so disorderly while covered in dirt and with ruffled hair. The impact unfortunately didn't kill him, it did however; piss him off very much by the dark look on his face. He got back up on his feet and began a slow walk towards the grand king.

"He's a live!" Shirabu shouted, relieved.

"Damn." Oikawa managed to say with a cough. He noticed that most of the crows were now gone as well as his men, all that was left was weapons on the cliff end and their horses; most of the mounts trotted down the slope to escape the large startling birds. Even Iwaizumi was now nowhere in sight now.

"Kaaahhhhaaa! Kaaaaahhhhhhaaaaa!" It came from below the cliff edge, not so distant. Just maybe…

Okay so maybe dying won't be so bad, just as long as it's not directly from Ushijima. Oikawa grinned and began backing towards the edge with shaky steps, he won regardless of this battle' s end; his knights escaped and there was the heroes who still remained who could protect his kingdom from the Shiratorizawa Empire.

"Get back here." Wakatoshi demanded as he began a partial swift limp towards Oikawa. "Jumping over the edge will make you a coward!"

"Who said anything about jumping? I don't even have the strength for that." He laughed halfheartedly and kept taking slow steps back, out of the corner of his eye he could see the end. He stopped once his feet ran out of space to move, he forced his balance as good as he could manage.

Ushijima's eyes widened a bit and he came to a stop while using the lance as a support for his injured leg. "You wouldn't."

"As a matter of fact, I will." He narrowed his eyes "But before I do, heed these words and tell your precious king Tanji Washijo; the war has just begun." He beamed haughtily and let himself fall back, the last he saw was a stunned general and that expression was priceless.

He could see globules of red flying into the air as he fell head first, he kept his eyes towards the sky for a long moment in his descent and then closed them as the walls of the chasm swallowed him.

"Kahhhaaaaa!"

He felt a sudden and surprisingly softer and sooner than expected impact, mahogany eyes opened to see himself now rising out of the dark crevice while on his back. The sound of wings beating was the giveaway, once again he had been saved by the cursed heroes. The smell of fresh blood that didn't belong to him had taken him by surprise, he turned his head to the side a bit to see a bed of black feathers that surrounded him and on some of those feathers were droplets of crimson. The blood wasn't human so this meant that he was on the back of a certain crow that made an actual attack. It was laughable but he hurt too much to do anything but smile now, he didn't even attempt to look into the crow's eyes because he knew who it was. . "Tobio-chan, finally using your beak rather than your bow? I must commend your enthusiasm for the use of your Ninmenjuushin nature over the human approach for once. Attacking Ushiwaka-chan like that was pretty impressive, you even injured him. And I suppose I should thank you, just this once though so don't get used to it. Thank you." He said dryly. The large crow cawed loudly. "Sorry, out of strength to talk properly. I might even die before you land so best let me rest for now or you'll be held accountable."

"You die and I'll find a way to bring you back to life and kill you myself you suicidal dumbass, so don't you dare even think of letting go! "

Oikawa couldn't surpress the large smile forming on his face, he saw Hinata flying up at his side now with one relieved and quite pissed off knight glaring at him from the crow's back. Iwaizumi was possibly the whole reason why the crows came in the first place, after defecting from Aoba-Johsai for nearly a month's passing he's had plenty of time to get to know them personally and might have even became friends with some of them. Seriously, he wondered where he'd be if it weren't for that wonderful Knight of his. Toru moved a hand up to cover the wound and closed his eyes once more, he felt so light up in the darkening late evening sky with air gently following through his hair and the crow's feathers making a soft whistle. He felt even more at rest knowing that his friends, his loyal, his family were safe, for now. War was only the horizon but that was something to worry about later if he ever wakes up again, which he better or somehow face the wrath of Iwaizumi from beyond the grave.

Looks like dying wasn't a choice. "So- m-mean Iwa-chan." He muttered before darkness took him.


	2. Half-beast Whole Heart

**Kings and Crows**

 **Chapter 2: Half-beast Whole heart**

 **A/N: There's a lot of dialog in this chapter, Hinata and Kageyama-centric mostly mind you. I deemed this chapter needed for the basic foundation and development of the main characters, regardless I hope you enjoy.**

…

Two hands plunge in to a large pool of water then came together in a cupping formation, with a quick motion Kageyama brought up the cool liquid to his face and rubbed his palms against his skin. Streams of light tinted crimson pattered to the ground and pond below, still feeling disgusted he brought up more water to his face and rinsed himself off as good as he could a second and then third time. While still on his knees he then dipped the top of his head into the water and pulled up quickly while raking his bangs, he was relieved when he noticed that the water's tint was nearly completely clear this time or what he could tell from the torchlight behind him.

It was already nighttime but his senses have always been keener than anyone else's of the group, he couldn't completely see in the dark but he could see better than the rest; color wasn't easy to distinguish though but he could make out shapes and even details of the things around him if he looked close enough. His heightened senses was the reason why he was the scout of the mercenaries, why he spent over the last hour flying the dark skies and making sure that no one followed them or if there was any monsters in the vicinity to take care of. It was part of his role in his company; that and being the sure-shot when someone was in trouble, his accurate arrows almost never disappoints. He also slept the least, the downside of his position as well as his personal flaw. But that was okay, he didn't mind and particularly on this night; no one appeared to be sleeping anytime soon tonight anyways. The Aoba knights and the rest of his companions were too busy talking to each other around a huge fire, either that or attending to the Grand King from what he saw flying back after his nighttime scouting.

Kageyama kneeled forward once more, now it was time for getting the remaining blood out of his mouth; like his enhanced sight his sense of taste was also heightened to his displeasure. The archer scooped up more water and sipped as much of it as he could before it all spilt out from his hands, he then gurgled on the liquid before spitting it out. "Guuhh." He made a bitter expression and shivered a bit from reviving the bitter coppery taste.

"Oh come on Kageyama, you've tasted worse than horse blood before." Hinata said with a smile and came from around Tobio's side, the illumination of the torch on the ground only lit up part of his face but revealed his usual jovial expression after a successful rescue. He plopped himself down on the ground next to Tobio while crossing his legs and leaning back with his arms supporting him.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes a bit and wiped the corner of his mouth with his long sleeve. "That doesn't make it seem any less revolting. I got blood all over my face."

Hinata couldn't suppress a chuckle, he put a hand over his mouth and laughed quietly again. "You missed a spot." He pointed.

"Huh? Where?" The taller of the duo asked with surprise. "I've washed my face a couple of times already." He could still smell it strongly, but that's probably because some of it was on the ground from washing up.

The shorter of the two pointed to the side of his right cheek. "On your right, it's faint but kind of noticeable; even in the dark."

Forgetting about the water the archer just used his sleeve again and huffed.

"Alright, you got it."

"About time I get myself cleaned up enough."

"Well not really, you have a long trail of dried blood all down your back." Shoyo reached over and poked the dead center of his partner's spine. "It's definitely noticeable and even on your dark clothes. The torches make it even more visible from behind, although I doubt anyone would notice unless you put your cloak and quiver back on."

Kageyama felt his eyebrow twitch, his thick layers of feathers should have blocked any of the blood; well now he was still covered in it and reeking in its scent. It was irritating, but remembering whose it was kept him from making any curses or grumbling aloud in annoyance. Oikawa must have taken a strong blow and wounded pretty badly to bleed out that much to go through his own mantle and thick waterproof feathers, how the guy was still even alive was a wonder on its own; he was so pale and breathing faintly when they arrived at a safe destination outside of a small countryside farm. But a troubling thought he had was how such damage could befall him and not go without healing, Oikawa always healed on his own even if it was slow. With a sigh and a shrug he moved up off his knees to stand and shook his head from side to side to get the remaining droplets of water out of his hair. "We can rest easy now, Shiratorizawa's brigade has retreated several miles west and are still moving surprisingly; they'll likely reach their territory before sunrise. Their current mass of soldiers to the south hasn't moved any and had set up camps for the night so we shouldn't have to worry about them for the time being. Plus there's no monsters near here as far as I could see, it'll probably be a peaceful night. I'm getting too tired for anymore reconnaissance anyways, we pushed ourselves enough just to reach them on time." The archer walked over to the burning torch and reached down to pluck up his cape along with his bow and quiver close by. "So, how's he doing? I haven't seen him since dropping him off a while ago." He asked while now tying on the cloak and fastening his arrow case over his arm and chest.

There was a wavering in Hinata's uncertain expression, but by the looks of it he seemed to lean more towards hopeful. He sat straight up and smiled faintly. "Suga is still tending to the wounds with some help from Ukai-sensei and even applying some healing spells to close up the hole in Oikawa-san's stomach, but it's been difficult." His expression fell some. "Light magic doesn't really seem to work well on him and it's taking a long time. Iwaizumi-san at least seems confident with our care but his comrades aren't so optimistic and a few of them needed tended too as well. Then there's Daichi and his burns, he said to worry about him last." The short hero said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean the Grand King is doing okay for now but I wouldn't say things are going along so perfectly, anyone else injured are far off better attended to or not than him."

"He's alive isn't he?" The archer questioned but spoke again before he could get a response. "Being an entity of darkness will make spells of the opposite element less effective, and vice versa with dark to light. There's not too much we can do to help him but we can try, however; since there's progress then there should really be nothing to worry about."

Hinata nodded but then tilted his head to side in confusion; Kageyama was always tense in battles and conversations when it came to Oikawa or even a simple mention of him, he wondered why his trusted companion now appeared calmer and actually concerned some. Or more importantly; why he even engaged in battle to save the Grand King's life. Hajime did ask for help to save his friend but the archer was already on a collision course with Shiratorizawa's general before he even asked, Kageyama's actions were a bit out of the norm because he really didn't have anything against the guy or the empire. "Can I ask you something?" Hinata cautiously prodded, Kageyama just simply nodded in approval. "I know the Grand King is our enemy and all that but you saved him on a whim and on a fast one, why? Attacking the general like that was very risky, it's unlike you to act without putting some thought first. I mean, that's usually what I do and you scold me for it often."

This inquiry made Tobio's frown deepen, he crossed his arms and moved his gaze to the side to avoid eye contact. "Saving lives is our job isn't it? Iwaizumi-san needed our aide and as an ally of ours; we responded accordingly. I heard him when he said that Oikawa-san was going to throw his life away, you know that he would give anything to protect his king; we owe him that." He said blankly but with slightly narrowed eyes. "I moved as fast as I could because there was no time for thinking in that situation, it was risky but also a successful attack that not only saved a life but ended the conflicting battle; which happens to be our job. It's what is expected of us, whether we are liked or not. That's what we wanted to be, even before the curse; heroes and the best ones in the region."

The last part Shoyo agreed wholeheartedly. His dream was to become like the great former hero of legends, the Small Giant; his role model and inspiration of fighting no matter how short or weak he seemed to be. The Small Giant was a hero that kept peace in Miyagi before him before his disappearance nearly four years ago, of course he wanted to be the best and help make a name for him and his close comrades while doing the utmost right to the people. No question about that. The rest made some sense he supposed, if Kageyama hadn't moved fast enough then Oikawa-san would be dead and it was for Hajime that they were there in his time of need; that much they owed him. A while ago he convinced the king to spare them, they were cursed instead but alive no less; and then the warrior knight left his kingdom and fought by them just to keep Toru from bringing too much harm or possible death. It sort of worked Hinata thought. This abandonment and a tough battle also seemed to transform the dark ruler once he was defeated, things since have been better and there was less conflict in the eastern side of Miyagi. But still, there was something obviously there that his companion wasn't saying; Kageyama had a connection with the Grand King somehow. Must have for him to act so fast and on his own. Hinata blinked after he remembered something. "Wait, then why did you catch him?" He asked a little more loudly. "How did you even know what he was planning, about falling off and-"

"It's because he's a half Ninmenjuushin." Came a rather cold but smartass-toned voice.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes more and scowled at the nearing interloper of their conversation, of course if there was anyone to pry into someone's business for the hell of it then it would be him.

"What's with that look 'Half-beast'?" The figure moved into the light with a fixed gaze on the archer, his hooded cloak was black with dark violet overelaborate patterns along the ends from top to bottom; it was also long and covered nearly all of him but his ankles and dark leather shoes. In one of his arms was a couple of spell tomes, at his waist; a partially hidden dagger.

That smirk, Tobio felt himself start to get heated from the shit-eating grin alone, sometimes he wondered why blond even joined the mercenaries; probably just to piss him off.

The short swordsman felt a cold chill and turned to the side a bit with a mildly surprised expression. "Tsukishima?" He could see the guy's shorter friend tailing behind his tall form. "Yamaguchi?" The shorter brunette gave a friendly but worried look and made a light wave of the hand, he was dressed in his usual oversized lavender mage attire but always neglected to carry weapons unless in battle.

"Don't listen to him." Tobio scoffed and managed to grab Shoyo's attention for a mere second before he was already looking back to the tall dark mage.

"The reason why Kageyama saved the Grand King was because even as part-Ninmenjuushin; he's out for preservation of his people, it's only natural considering how very few of his kind remain. Same with ordinary people like us, wanting survival in this tough and dangerous world; only the stakes are higher for beasts and half-beasts like him."

"Why would you say that?" Hinata raised himself up onto his feet and countered defensively with an elevated fist for his companion, knowing well that thanks to his heritage; Kageyama was intimidating at times, had sharper senses, skills, fast reflexes, and strangely more resistant to magic than anyone else in the group. "Beast-mortals are powerful and kind of scary, I mean look what Oikawa-san did to us. We could have been easily wiped out many times. Now Kageyama may not reach that level but he's got perks that make him almost better and reliable than any of us, his skills and senses are wicked cool too. He's the best scout and archer around."

Kageyama, though mad acknowledged Hinata's remark and took the compliment personally and quietly; he even felt a little heat on his cheeks for the recognition of being someone so important and dependable in the group.

Tsukishima's grin widened and he readjusted his glasses by pushing the center of the frame further along his nose with his index finger. This was too easy, like usual; he just wondered after the years of being with Half-beast hadn't shed any light on his knowledge of the monsters. "Just how much do you know about these demons in disguise Shoyo?" He chuckled faintly when he got no immediate answer but an expression that looked as though he was trying to come up with a good response; how typical for someone dense like Hinata, the archer was no better in quarrels.

Yamaguchi could already sense a possible argument or even a fight coming because of how enraged Kageyama looked and how much his friend was provoking; Tobio was giving a warning sneer. "Tsukki-, there's no reason t-" He started and tugged at the dark mage's coat but was interrupted as Kei began again.

"Not much judging by your silent answer." He replied haughtily while tilting his head to the side a bit. "Not all Ninmenjuushin are that powerful, in fact most are weak, young, and some of partial beast blood; hiding amongst humans in peace to survive. The older full ones are more aggressive and that's why there's not many of them left; they literally call out for trouble or cause enough threats to provoke their own demise, even during this age were humans are rising and monsters of the land are becoming more scarce from slaughter. Then there's hunters, those who are daring for a challenge and collect the horns of the fallen as prizes; or to make a name for themselves."

"You talk about us like we're animals!" Kageyama countered with a bark and a dangerous glare.

"Am I wrong, isn't that what 'beasts' are? And by the looks of it, you seem to want to come at me like one." Tsukishima countered back, completely enjoying the fumes of infuriation coming from the archer. He put one hand on his hip and relaxed his posture, he was in no danger nor feared the bowmen despite his inherited prowess. "Unlike you, Oikawa is fortunately a strong full-blood, he's also tactical and has plenty of wit and power to top it off; that's why he has most of Miyagi in his palms and why he's a king. Same for King Tetsurou in the Tokyo region. He set off on his own years ago after his alliance with Oikawa ended and claimed a territory effortlessly, they have both power and magic thanks to lineage; something halves like you lack." He said tauntingly whilst looking down on Tobio.

"Tsukishima please?" Tadashi plead softly and tugged at the mage's arm. "Isn't it too late in the night for this? Let's just retire for the night."

"Shut up." Kageyama warned through gnashed teeth while clinching his shaking fists.

"No magic, no horns of authority, no fast healing, no spell casting, no power, no invulnerability like them; tis a shame indeed to be half of something so great and fearsome and not even have one of the best qualities. All you have that speaks for you is heightened senses and skill; otherwise you're like an ordinary human. You must feel grateful towards King Toru, instead of doing away with you he gave you the power to actually transform and at least change into something worthwhile through a curse; it's the only source of power you have other than those quick accurate arrows and your iron blade. Being half animal must have given you the instincts to fight like one, the curse helps."

Hinata swiftly stepped in front of Kageyama as he began to trudge towards the antagonizing summoner; he clasped onto his friend's arm and dared to not let go, he scowled himself and was about to counter for that until a voice spoke up before his.

"Is that right?"

Footsteps came from out of the dark, Kageyama was the first to notice them and shot a glance to his right; the other three turned their attention to the hidden figure approaching the torchlight.

"And you're forgetting that because of 'our' curse; we're pretty much animals too, we are more frightening than any normal crow out there and definitely more powerful. We are also targets because of this, threats and trophies to claim and people even fear us like the beasts and monsters that thread these lands. We also have our issues, the problems that make us look like the creatures feared. It's a curse alright, but even extra strength we've been cursed with has helped us in tight spots before; we're still alive today because of it, all of 'us' are."

All four of the mercenaries turned to the figure now standing in the warm light, it was their superior Daichi Sawamura; a duel blade warrior with a serious look which meant the argument was over immediately. He didn't need his weapons and steel armor on him to be frightening, just black pants, leather boots, a simple white sleeveless tunic, and that cold hard expression.

"Now, end of discussion boys. The last thing we need is to be pecking each other's eyes out over pointless banter, it's getting close to rest up time anyways."

Tsukishima frowned and left without even sparing a second glance Kageyama's and Hinata's way, he suddenly felt bored.

"Sorry." Yamaguchi said softly with a nervous smile and light bow, he rolled up his long thick sleeves of his hooded robe when they unraveled and covered his hands; the garment was a little too big on him but he liked the extra room for better movement and space to grow into. "You'll have to forgive him, he's a little on edge after today and though dealing with frustration through words may not be the best or effective means; it's just what he does as usual. Please understand. Goodnight."

The remaining three watched as the mage duo disappeared into the night with their darkened silhouettes heading towards a large campfire several yards away, the brightest one that is surrounded by both the Karasuno heroes and the knights of Aoba-Johsai. Daichi let out a heavy sigh and massaged his forehead, even a few years of trials and partnership; not everyone got along like he wished they would. But then again, he was dealing with a handful of younger individuals who were misplaced in Karasuno's society from the start and now gathered together in a band of misfits with the common goal of being someone or something altogether. They wanted to prove themselves with actual worth when they failed to be recruited into the Karasuno soldier regiment. No, they wanted to be something even better and that is what he wanted to be too when he found them; its why he chose to leave his commanding position of the Karasuno forces to adopt the ragtag soldiers and shape them into heroes with a cause and something to prove amongst ordinary people. Hinata personally wanted to follow in the footsteps of the last great hero that came from their homeland and go far beyond to be a legend of legends, though the rest of the bunch didn't have as much enthusiasm; they at least wanted to prove themselves and not just to Karasuno but the world. And boy did they sure had a long way to go, he was proud of them yes, but they were still in need of discipline and knowledge by their superiors.

It certainly wasn't going to be easy with hidden resentment in a few of the boys, frustrations were on high after today's events. Thankfully, everyone else appeared to be getting along with Aoba-Johsai's knights.

"Can I leave you guys alone for even a minute without an argument starting up?" He began now putting his hands on his waist. "You guys are the youngest but also the most promising of my men, I expected better of you."

"I didn't ask for his opinion." Kageyama stated lowly. "He jumped in all on his own. You already know why, we've had this argument a dozen times already but he keeps bringing it back up." He finished with narrowed eyes and a heated tone, his arms crossed over one another. "It's not easy to ignore when you're… well- very different from everyone else and not born on the same soil."

"I know Kageyama, but even being from out of Karasuno; that land is still your home. … Even if we are banished from our own people there." He said more quietly. "It's where you were chose to become a soldier and where you placed your allegiance to, you've lived there long enough to be a resident and did more than your fair share of protecting the people before we were cursed and afterwards for a time too. Then there's your bloodline, but that can't be helped." He finished while lowering his head some and sighing again, Tobio was one of the hardest to work with when it came to this type of issue. "But in spite of that and whatever Tsukishima says about you, just don't let it get into your head; just try your hardest to block him out. It might be difficult but as a team; we need to be strong together and get over the things that separate us from one another, we're heroes. It'll look bad to the people if we fight each other and don't get along with cooperation Kageyama. The same goes for you Hinata." He said now glancing between the two soldiers. "I'm going to go have a word with him too, he's the one usually starting things." Daichi said with exasperation, he made a turn to leave but stopped and tilted his head back some. "I almost forgot, are we clear of Shiratorizawa's units? We flew pretty far from them."

Tobio nodded blankly. "Yeah. The thick of the forces are set up in camps several miles west from here, but the high ranking knights and their general however; are heading towards their territory on horseback even as we speak so I doubt we'll see them anytime soon. I didn't see any spies or monsters so everything is good so far."

"Excellent, any peaceful night is a gift; it helps knowing that there's over a dozen men here that can fight if there is any trouble."

"What about you?" Hinata spoke up. "Your burns I mean, you got struck by one of Shiratorizawa's mages."

Daichi turned back around and smiled widely with closed eyes. "I'm fine, really." He patted his shoulder softly, right were the bolt hit him. "They're not so bad, the attack wasn't a direct hit but I did get a few patches of burns on my back; still it's nothing that's hindering me. I appreciate the concern but I'll have Suga look at them in the morning. Among the injured, I'm probably the one out of both us and the Aoba knights with the least amount of damage here anyway; I'll be alright."

Hinata didn't really show any signs of relief but that of a small confident smile, their leader was always strong and tough; he wanted to be like that too someday. Or better yet, like the next greatest hero; to walk in the steps of the Small Giant. He could almost see the revered hero's form before him with his back turned to him and hiding his face but with a heroic pose and head held high, like the first and last time that he saw the champion warrior. His name he didn't know, but the title he could never forget. The Small Giant was of course short but fought as if he was seven feet tall and with so much power and determination. When Hinata saw his idol for the first time he memorized everything he could about the guy. The short hero was adorned in black and orange attire with dark steel-plated boots and thick matching gauntlets. At his side, a huge sword; much like his own but with its own unique shape. It was also colored black like the large dark emblem of the flying crow that was knitted into the fabric of his bright orange hooded mantle, a cloak that looked fit for a king. He could almost see the hero that he did when he was younger and hear the crowds that cheered him on for heading off to end the provincial wars in the east and stop the impending destruction of Kitagawa; which happened to be in the center of the fights, but that was once so long ago when the guy left the village with power and pride. Hinata never got to see his face or meet him personally but he did hear many stories of the hero's works and triumphs, it's where his inspiration began. It was a spectacle to receive any kind of information of his battles and even rarer to hear that he may be visiting his birthplace.

Sadly, he never came back once the wars ended, he was considered missing or possibly dead but the tales were still being told and there was still hopes that he was still out there. Being a hero- it was his opportunity to search the lands in their company's travels and hopefully find any kind of clue to the Small Giant or at least the uncover the mystery of his disappearance. But even gone with many doubters, Hinata had such hopes.

"Hinata?" Daichi waved a hand in front of the boy's face but didn't get an immediate reaction, the shorty finally blinked. "Haha, there was stars in this kid's eyes." He chuckled softly. "Must be thinking about the hero of Karasuno again eh?" Hinata made a nervous smile and laughed quietly when a hand landed on his head and combed back and forth through his thick locks. "Well, I'll be off to talk to Tsukishima now and probably retire for the night after that."

"Wait, is there anyone going to watch over him?" The archer asked.

His smile faded and he withdrew his hand from Hinata's hair, there was no guessing as to whom Tobio was asking about. "I've been talking to Suga about the Grand King's condition and if it would be okay to let up on the healing spells some, he said it was fine just as long as he isn't moved. Oikawa is healing slowly but he's going to need attention over the night so that no abrupt movement undoes the process, Kunimi has volunteered to stay up and make sure he's undisturbed. He's already agreed to take a shift with Kindaichi if he gets too tired, this way someone stays awake and make sure everything's alright. We'll need our rest though, we have to get on the move on when we wake up. For Aoba-Johsai, travel will be a long haul within the next few days; especially without their horses and the distance they have to go to get back home."

"What are we going to do?" Kageyama couldn't help but ask, it would be risky to leave them on their own.

"We have to go back to Karasuno's borders soon Kageyama, word from Takeda is that the grandmaster that trained the Small Giant how to fight has returned to our homeland."

Auburn eyes widened.

"But only for a couple of days; we've been trying to find him since we left Karasuno so that Hinata can finally get the proper training he needs, the time has come. He is after all; part of the hero class with his skills and abilities, this is an opportunity he wouldn't want to miss. Plus, he could probably teach us all a little something."

"I thought Ukai-sensei said that he wasn't that special." Kageyama replied indifferently.

"I suppose it's a matter of opinion, but how he knows the guy and well enough to rant about him in a negative way is quite surprising. Must be jealous of him." Daichi countered with a friendly grin.

Hinata felt himself grin widely in excitement while trying to suppress a shout, of course he didn't want to miss that! Training with the Small Giant's mentor?! They finally found the grandmaster after nearly two years of searching?! "He's in Karasuno?" Hinata beamed brightly and jumped up high from excitement when Daichi nodded. "Alright! I have so many things I want to ask him, so many things to learn from him; I can be the next great hero if he teaches me! Kageyama, this is the best news we've heard all year!"

Kageyama felt a vein pop up on his forehead and he dove a clenched fist directly down on Shoyo's head and made the small decoy stop in his excitable movements. "Quiet you dumbass, its nighttime; there may be some people trying to sleep right now idiot." He warned with narrowed eyes and gnashed teeth.

"Owwwww!" Hinata rubbed his cranium but couldn't lose his smile, he's been waiting so long for this moment; this once in a lifetime chance. The grandmaster has been quiet and laid low for reasons no one knew of all these years, but if he was in Karasuno then he had to go and meet him and train; banished or not.

"I was waiting until morning to tell you guys, now you might not sleep at all." Daichi laughed.

"And about Aoba-Johsai's knights and Oikawa-san? Are we really going to let them walk all the way back to their territory alone? It sounds like the perfect opportunity for assassins or advancements from Shiratorizawa's remaining cavaliers, especially since they are exhausted and even missing some of their weapons. They're strong, but not right now." Kageyama said more solemnly which changed the upbeat atmosphere to a more serious one.

Hinata blinked and his grin faded. _'They'd be that defenseless?'_ He thought.

Daichi briefly shut his eyes and folded his arms. "I know, we can't help them and ourselves right now though but we can't fly Oikawa in that condition either. A trip to the castle of Aoba-Johsai from here is probably a three day trek on foot, it may even be slower depending on how they transport their king; but it also depends on the rate in which he heals. I would hate to leave them after expending so much energy to save their hides, however; we have our own traveling to do. The grandmaster has met up with Takeda, and as Kiyoko has informed through Nishinoya and Tanaka; they were told that he won't be sticking around for long in Karasuno. Why? I can't say. But I do know that it'll take about two days for us on foot since flying is out of question; which will give us hopefully a day to train if we make it on time. We can't handle the risk of transforming, you know what could possibly happen every time to each of us; especially after changing just recently. Then there's the issue of energy; it'd take too much, being crows uses it up too quickly and we have quite the distance to go without much rest. Besides, flying even near Karasuno's skies is dangerous, ever since they've added multiple ballista to keep us away; the Grand King's idea of keeping us out."

"So we're going to leave them to go on their own without weapons?" Hinata asked, his mood now completely deflated; he wasn't even bothered by the idea of walking all the way back to Karasuno. "Isn't there any way to have the grandmaster meet up with us somewhere and escort the knights?"

The commander swayed his head back and forth in disagreement. "I'm afraid not, the grandmaster could not be convinced; but I will speak to Ukai-sensei and see if there's anything we can do. We're heroes, it would be very unlike us to leave them in a time of need regardless of being our enemies or not; even more so if Shiratorizawa goes after them and we let them fend for themselves. I have confidence in Oikawa's knights, but right now they are vulnerable on foot and mostly disarmed. They need protective escorts. It's unfortunate for me because I have to call the shots." He said more solemnly while curling his fingers in his palms. "Whether we leave tomorrow at dawn is ultimately my choice; but I at least want to see what our wise instructor has to say first, I am undecided. Goodnight boys and get some rest." He turned around and began walking away before stopping briefly. "Oh, and Hinata; I want to know what choice you'd make. After all, this is the opportunity that you've been waiting for, for a long time now; I think you should have a say in this too. Your decision might just influence me so think deeply about it and let me know by morning."

And with that he left, the two crow heroes stood in silence, Hinata with a mixed indecisive expression for going to meet the trainer of the great hero he admired strongly or giving up the chance they've spent since the beginning of their travels over a year ago to get Oikawa and his knights home.

…

"Why does Tsukishima always have to pick fights with us Kageyama?" Hinata asked somberly as he threw a rock over the open pond and watched the small flat stone skip across the water a few times before disappearing under the surface. "I know that he doesn't like us and barely tolerates us, but he's still here and part of the team; cursed too but still here." He frowned. "If it weren't for Yamaguchi then he probably wouldn't be, but he's good in combat and has a lot of powerful blocking spells that keeps us safe; we fight together pretty well too. Why does he have to be so mean though, and to you most of all?" He asked from his sitting position and patted the ground for another stone.

Kageyama sighed placed his arms over his kneecaps, he watched as Hinata flung another rock. "You already know, it's because of my heritage, he's personally targeting me and you; you probably because you are annoying outwardly and loud." He paused when Hinata gave him an irritated look of disbelief. "But for me it's always been for what I am, even if I don't hardly talk to him. It's quite possible that someone of my bloodline or even a full beast-mortal has done something to him or someone close to him and he holds onto resentment and takes it out on me out of convenience, or he's just naturally a pain in the ass. Either way he's always looking down on me as if I didn't belong to the group, like I don't deserve the position I've worked so hard for. But he doesn't know how truly isolated we are." He finished with a blank narrowed stare at the flames of the torch dancing on the pond's reflective surface. Kageyama knew that because of his blood, even with perks, he'd always be detested and singled out; carrying only a glimpse of what power the full beasts have.

"Still, he doesn't have to be such a jerk, you never did anything to him." Hinata said more loudly. "He shouldn't dislike you for being what you are. It's not right."

Kageyama adverted his indigo-violet eyes to the orange-haired hero. "That doesn't stop people from hating what I am, or more of what I represent. Ninmenjuushin have done a lot of damage to people and have been fighting them for decades, now with the show of something in between; they can't stand it. There's nothing all that special about me but my skill and senses, yet just existing shows that there amenity between the two kinds; not everyone likes the idea."

"Oh… Is that why Oikawa-san hates you then?" Hinata suddenly asked with curiosity. "He seems to mention your half nature often too."

The dark-haired male shrugged. "Most likely, but there's probably more to it than simple hate for that reason alone Hinata; at least when it comes to him. I was an orphan at the age of seven, that much you already know; you also know that I knew him and served him for some time. But what I didn't tell you yet was that I grew up around him with the rest of my old comrades in the same house for years."

"Whhhhaaaaa?!" The young hero gaped widely at him, he then blinked and relaxed his expression. "Adopted by Oikawa-san's dad?"

"Not exactly, just given a place to live and food to eat. His father gave me a place to stay like all of the other orphans at the time; he practically made his home an orphanage because we were tied to one another like an odd gang, but in a way it was like a family just without any fancy written scrolls or name changes. Oikawa-san begged to his father to take us all in; especially when the village raids got more frequent and violent, he eventually caved in. We got along with each other most of the time; Iwaizumi-san even made sure that if there was any fights that he'd end them personally, for a while things were great but then one day Oikawa-san just started belittling me and found my presence really bothersome. I never even did anything to him, but I think it may be because he found out what I was. So maybe it is because of my mixed bloodline, but he never did have trouble with the full human kids so there's probably some other reason too. There's no telling why unless asked, but I don't plan to."

"And you?"

"Hmmm?" The archer gave a quizzical look.

"You hate him?"

Kageyama looked back at the water with a heavy sigh. "Not really. I find him to be completely egotistical and irritating but he wasn't always like that, well- more like not as bad anyway; not growing up a few years with him. He hasn't really changed much from back then, but with power and authority it fuels him to be more active and outwardly impulsive. He was once like a mentor to me for a time, he even taught me how to shoot a bow when we were kids; but that was only because he was already good at it and wanted to upstage me as a rival and have something to do to pass time. Same way with swords, he also made Iwaizumi-san his rival at swordplay for a while; now he has a great warrior knight who is skilled with blades. Oikawa-san stopped using weapons altogether when he learned how to use his inherited dark magic as a juvenile, from there he learned how to transform and then dove into sorcery and forbidden magic to better himself even further. I served under his reign for a little over two years despite his abhorrence of me, I only left when he started going too far and claiming territories for personal gain. It took much longer for everyone else to leave but I was the only one to be labeled a traitor unlike them when they left; I am still wanted in Aoba-Johsai's region, dead or alive with a bounty over my head and much gold for a reward. But regardless, he was a part of my younger life and the reason why I became an archer. He's also the reason why I fled his kingdom and found Karasuno that eventually led me to you guys; he's why I am here part of our team. He's why I am here with you now. The past is behind me, but the memories of old never leave." He finished quietly, those were the days that he actually felt like he belonged somewhere; much like he was now with the rest of the crows. He never could fully understand why the arrogant Ninmenjuushin turned to him with disgust and later caused him to leave, not after all the things they and the others went through together. Struggle after struggle, they were in it as one; everyone.

"What Tsukishima said about preservation; is that one of the reasons why you saved him and risked your tail feathers?"

"Yeah, but that's only part of the reason." Kageyama replied lightly with agitation, like he needed to be reminded.

"And the other reason?" The shorter of the duo carefully prodded.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said more bitterly with irritation showing in his scowl. "Maybe later but not right now."

Hinata frowned deeply and tossed another rock, Kageyama was always difficult to read but he had a general idea from the small amount of information given. "It's because of our departure tomorrow isn't it? We'll be leaving them, you don't want them to be defenseless. … At least answer this for me then?" He asked earnestly without making eye contact; he knew this would make Kageyama feel cornered if he did, especially after a supposedly sensitive topic. The archer hasn't really shared any of his childhood or past experiences with him before and often pushed around the subject, it was likely due to memories he didn't want to revisit or that his time as a kid was a dark stage in his life. "You normally get edgy when we encounter, fight, or even talk about Oikawa-san, but now that he's wounded and close to dying; I feel like you're scared and anxious. Not in a cowardly sense but through old connections that could be lost, because some part of you might just still cling to your childhood and the bonds you had back then with him and your friends; memories along with the people you don't want to lose. Maybe that's why you haven't even checked up on him since dropping him off, you don't want to imagine him gone. I know this all sounds silly but I think that you don't want him to die because he's still part of your old and only family, you want to make sure he lives despite all he's done to us because of those cherished recollections; the good and bad ones. Am I at least close to the truth?"

Kageyama gnashed his teeth and lowered his head some to hide his eyes with the bangs of his hair, it was a longshot in guessing but Hinata couldn't be closer to the truth; it was painful as much as he hated to admit. "Me, Iwaizumi-san, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, … we were all war orphans; Kitigawa was our home during the province wars. Our parents died during the early fall of Kitagawa by rogue armies fighting over territory; land the old Ninmenjuushin king neglected to protect though it was so close to his kingdom. Well at least they had known their parents, I was abandoned with no recollection of a family life or any life for that matter."

"Wait, you don't remember anything beyond that point?" Shoyo asked bewildered with his mouth hung agape, this much Kageyama has never told him and now he was starting to see why he didn't speak about his childhood.

The archer swayed his head back and forth lightly. "No, I recall nothing much from beyond the day I was found other than living inside of a hayloft in an abandoned barn for a little while and begging and scavenging for food daily. Other than that; nothing at all but my name, I always try to think back but I can't ever find anything so I don't try anymore. The memories of my younger life is blank. Thankfully, when the other guys found me they took me in and accepted me despite what I was. First, we used to just met up at a certain place every morning to work together to collect food to distribute amongst us; we were fine with that. But then all of us at some point came together to better our chances for survival by living together in the rubble of a deteriorating abandoned house, it was our only shelter but it was in a sense; home. It bettered our odds. We lived off of the streets in the village and struggled night and day for food, and for proper protection from storms and sometimes violent village raids. We had to steal from stall vendors just to eat, other times we snuck in and out of crop fields or chicken pens for whatever we could get, it was never easy and we were not always successful. Sometimes we were caught and punished with beatings; sometimes we took multiple beatings just so that the weaker amongst us at the time was fed first. We even risked death just for a single loaf of bread that we stole from a baker, occasionally the thrashings were too harsh, but we endured the best we could and worked together to make it to the next day. It became a goal of ours to live to adulthood and become a band of mercenaries to work together and make gold through paid tasks, we had dreams of living in an actual home and making a name for ourselves so that we wouldn't ever have to starve again. We'd have beds, food, a safe house, warmth, and all that we could ever need to live in the comfort that we dreamed of as the parentless."

Though Shoyo had many questions of the harsh story; he refrained himself from speaking so that Kageyama would continue.

Iwaizumi-san; our group leader made a bunch of sacrifices and took the most punishment to make sure that we'd live, he was the backbone of our gang and was proud to do anything to keep us going. When we got sick; he was doing everything he could to get us feeling better and back on our feet. If we were scared he had our backs and gave support. When there were brigands or soldiers of war threatening us; he drew them away and risked his own skin so that we could escape, he did this so many times. He was the foundation of our dreams because he shared the same ones, he was going to do anything to achieve them because like the rest of us he had nothing but the clothes on his back."

Hinata stared with wonder and admiration. He's gotten to know the knight pretty well but didn't know that he had taken care of Kageyama and the others like that, he was a hero! Okay, maybe a thief too but it's excusable!

"Hajime was strong and tough, but also selfless and attentive though he acted cold and strict most of the time; though it was always for our benefit to toughen us up. He helped us live for a few years on the street side, we all survived thanks to him. Even to this day I will always answer his call for help if he asks it of me, I owe him much just as I do Oikawa-san. Those two are the reason I'm alive and here, they; like all of my old comrades, mean much to me though I never say anything about it or admit. It was because of those two though, mostly them than anyone else. They both met each other one day while Iwaizumi-san was scavenging the streets for spare coin or thrown out leftovers, they became friends shortly after meeting up a few times and then later introduced us. Oikawa-san was a Ninmenjuushin but that didn't bother us at all; it certainly didn't bother me. In fact, we thought it was pretty cool. We all got to know him and he became friends with all of us, and soon enough his father took us in; later in that year we got Yahaba, Kyotani, and Watari. There were a few others but they didn't make it, sickness, raids, and war captors claimed them; even under the protection of a beast-mortal we were always in danger one way or another and still relied on each other. Despite that, we still had contentment to cling to; myself specifically. When I couldn't recall my early childhood and fought to survive on the streets; it was from that day we entered his home that it seemed that the darkest part of my life suddenly had some light shining in it and our daily struggle wasn't such a constant burden anymore. I finally had something when I was found with nothing. They gave it to me, everything I ever wanted back then.

This is why I don't want to leave them now; even though I'm their enemy, not when they need me at such a crucial time." Kageyama quietly stood up and took one long look as the water's surface, he could almost see a reflection of the partial moon that was nearly hidden by cloud cover. "You are right Hinata, I'm still tied to old memories." He finished taciturnly before leaving his companion and the torch without another word.

…

"Hajime, what in the hell are you doing?!" Kindaichi asked rather loudly with a befuddled expression as he watched the warrior scooping up large black feathers into a pile close to the fire, there was feathers everywhere around the campfire and the area surrounding; all of it obviously came from the crows that were now back to their human forms who didn't seem so confused or weirded out by the knight's actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for bed." Iwaizumi replied with a bit of annoyance, how could it not be obvious enough?

"On crow feathers?!" He pointed. "By the Karasuno bunch?"

Hajime raised a brow when he remembered something. "Oh, that's right. You guys weren't traveling with me when I defected over to Karasuno, this is what I normally did if they transformed; they shed all of their feathers when reverting back. Why not use them? Or would you rather sleep on the cold and hard ground?"

"He's got a pretty good point." Kunimi pointed out.

Kentarou nodded simply and kneeled down to scrape some of the feathers in a heap like Hajime; his master in training. Yahaba, Watari, and Hanamaki was disinterested and unamused while Matsukawa was debating on the idea himself.

Kinoshita and Narita; lance fighters of the crows chuckled to themselves close by, they could see that most of Aoba-Johsai's knights were not so hot on the idea. But what was really funny was how the Grand King was on a bed a feathers and they didn't see that as weird, beast-mortal or not. Then again, they were likely distracted by the fact that their lordship was teetering on the brink of death; he probably would be dead if they didn't have the magnificent healer and light mage Sugawara Koushi.

"Hmph, I guess they're too used to fine silken sheets, fluffy cushion pillows, and soft wool bedding after living in the castle like proper nobles for so long. It's about time they get out in the dirt more often and live the rough life like we do on a day-to-day basis; getting by and thriving on what can be found within the area out here and fighting off monsters, animals, thieves and ruffians." Tanaka muttered with his hands on his hips. "They don't even know half of the problems we go through in one single night."

"I agree, but I do feel kind of bad for them." Nishinoya added. He pulled the bands loose that held his armor secure and peeled off the amber-colored iron plating. He then blinked curiously when the axe fighter turned towards the lance men, he reached over and plucked at something clinging to the underside of Ryuunosuke's arm.

"Yii-ouch!" Tanaka cried out and withdrew his forearm to himself and rubbed it before shooting a light glare at the shortest male of the mercenaries. "What the hell?"

"Ingrown feather." Yuu beamed and twiddled the black thing between his index and middle finger.

"Hey, where are you going?"

The four crows looked back at the other end of the campfire to see Kindaichi giving the warrior knight a stare.

Iwaizumi lightened his deep frown. "I'm going to go check up on him, just once more for tonight. I'll be back in a few minutes so don't worry, don't touch my feather pile either." He finished with a slight warning.

The blade cavalier raised a brow. "Wasn't planning to." He muttered and watched as the lead knight left their area towards a smaller fire several feet away with a few of Karasuno's mercenaries surrounding and a bright pale-green and golden light hovering over their king.

Resting on the mound of black feathers was the king and he was still breathing; although faintly, but he was showing the most evident sign of life. As expected Oikawa didn't look any different from a few hours ago, he was stripped of his cloak and had his upper torso exposed with bands of white tightly wrapped around his abdomen; a bit of crimson soaked it but not too much. He was pale and not just because of the light that Suga was creating from his magic healing spell; but from all of the blood loss mostly, Hajime imagined how weak Oikawa would be in the next few days or even weeks. There was no doubt that he was going to hear a lot of complaining and tirade from the loudmouth bastard but he didn't mind, just as long as he speaks at all.

Suga's fixed concentration of the healing spell finally lightened, he was tired but knew that what he had done will be enough to carry the Ninmenjuushin over to the next day, with a sigh of relief he raked the back of his hand over his forehead to wipe away the sweat. He immediately took notice of Iwaizumi and flashed a reassuring smile his way. The healing light of the spell faded and the area around them darkened some. "You'll be glad to know that he'll be just fine, just as long as he remains unmoved and undisturbed. The wound isn't completely healed but I did enough to at least stop the bleeding for now, if he were an elemental mage then I would have been able to do much more."

The knight nodded. "Thank you for helping in saving his life, I'll be certain that he pays you and rest of these men for it; but not just for himself but all of us as well."

Suga made a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh that's not necessary, I was glad to help and I am sure that everyone else w-"

"He will pay you back." Hajime interrupted with a serious expression. "I'm sure he'll find that his life is worth more than what he owns. It's not like he's hording enough gold to himself and has rooms of treasures that's collecting dust, he can part with some of it."

"We don't need too much." Ukai spoke up but then slyly smiled. "But if he has some nice vintage silver sake, that'll do; with a good sum of gold to get us by for a few weeks."

"Ukai-sensei? It's kind of impolite to ask for a reward, and most of our soldiers are underage. We should be thankful enough that everyone is getting along and that the Grand King isn't dead, we needn't be selfish at such a crucial time." Koushi stated uncomfortably.

"What? The sake is not for you guys, I haven't had some fine tincture in a long time now; why not ask and see if I can get some?"

"Very well, I'll see to it that you get silver sake. Some gold too." The knight said with his arms folding. "Anything for saving his life and the rest of us back there." His eyes fixed on the form on the ground. "The idiot, he better be glad that you guys are merciful and considerate otherwise either you guys or that wound could have killed him." There was relief in seeing Oikawa's chest moving up and down so slightly, but Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel pissed off at his friend who not only made a terrible choice and engaging the Shiratorizawa general without any knowledge of him and while doing it alone; but also willing to throw his life away so casually. It would be in vain.

…

 _"Go Iwa-chan!"_

 _Iwaizumi could see Oikawa standing in front of him, the blinding light hid everyone and even his surroundings; all except for Toru._

 _"They won't shoot you if I'm in the way but they won't be blinded for much longer so get going." He said solemnly, he would rather be a sacrifice instead of making the right choice to escape and living on like a proper king should. Being a sacrifice is what the knights did, it was on their honor and certainly their duty._

 _"Wait one minute! I am not leaving your side and leaving you to die Shittykaw-ahh!" The Grand King shoved him away, it was one of the very few times that Oikawa was brave enough to hit him; shove…hit… it didn't matter._

 _"Don't you dare betray my word, not again." He's never had Oikawa shout at him like that before._

…

 _'You'd throw your life away for us, all this time you acted so conceited and self-opinionated; you acted as though you were more important than the kingdom itself with your leadership. Now you throw yourself before us? Have you changed that much? Or have you always been a fake? You forged your emotions with ease and put on a show for everyone for the attention you've always wanted, but for us too? Why wait until your halfway dead to show that kid I once knew so long ago? You dumbass.'_

"The wound should be enough for now, but it can be reopened easily for a little while. We can't exactly do much since Oikawa is a being of dark manna, light and dark don't mix well; neither for something like healing spells. It's not very effective but enough to do something I suppose." Keishin Ukai sighed and lifted out of his kneeling position, he turned towards the knight. "I've seen plenty of wounds but this one takes the top of being inflicted and surviving. I've never seen someone survive after having an impalement like that; but being a strong Ninmenjuushin has its advantages, it were anyone of us then it would be very unlikely to have made it. Healing spells can't do much with bleeding that serious, he's very lucky. What happened to him, or rather; what caused this damage? I thought his kind was mostly immune to attacks like this, he would have healed just fine and quickly with that monster blood of his."

Hajime only swayed his head back and forth. "I don't know what it was exactly that was the tip of Ushijima's spear, but from what I heard it might be a bone fragment or fang, possibly a horn or something?" He said with a perplexed look. "All I know now is that it belongs to a very strong general and it can kill Oikawa."

…

"Sir, the knights have returned!" An armored guard shouted aloud from the partially closed palace doors with a firm stance and a spear in his right hand. "General Ushijima and two of his top regiment request your immediate attention, it's of word from their latest mission your majesty."

"Ah, I've been waiting to hear from them, send them in at once!" Came an aged and rough tone, an eager elderly man leaned forward on his throne with anticipation.

"Of course sire, at once!" The guard shouted and two other guards pulled the large wooden front doors open, standing there was Wakatoshi; behind him Tendou and Shirabu. Ushijima began to walk inside of the throne room but not without a noticeable limp, he toughed out the pain but walked on his own with no change of expression. Tendou then followed with a look of disappointment and Shirabu hesitated before following after, they've never looked so defeated before; neither has their general ever be taken down or injured so easily.

By the tense looks on their faces the king of the Shiratorizawa Empire frowned deeply and leaned back into his chair with a grunt, he expected faces of triumph and a march of victors but not dissatisfied looks and this light limp from his greatest knight and warrior. Tanji wondered what happened and expected a good explanation after sending thousands of men and his best knights to ambush a handful of Aoba soldiers and their king; after all, he orchestrated the attack and paid the spies handsomely for his plan to trick and break apart the control of the most powerful kingdom in Miyagi. What was upsetting about the whole show of failure was that he had the best knights in the region and had them trained to perfection, he taught them the meaning of intense force and using it to take down their enemies and one of the most clever and powerful beings in Miyagi. This logic has won them many battles and even helped in expanding their own territory, they triumphed over monsters, kept civilians safe, forced respect, and kept the kingdom of Aoba-Johsai at bay along their borders; this domain was the powerhouse of the world with its mighty show of forcefulness and yet was showing failure for once. This hasn't happened in a long time. Washijo narrowed his eyes a little and crossed his arms as the knights approached the footsteps of the elevated throne of gold and burgundy, he expected much more out of them but was at least hopeful for anything that would give them the edge in the next battle.

"My lord." Ushijima knelt down onto one knee and bowed his head, his fellow knights did the same without question or hesitance.

"So, I take your expressions and lack of posture that you have failed to kill the king?"

Wakatoshi lifted his head and stood back up, he nodded with his gaze at his heels. He then closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "Forgive me your majesty, things were going just as planned for the most part; but then we had an- interference… and it fell apart from there." He opened his eyes to see the king sigh softly and give him a sympathetic stare.

"Do tell. But first, how many casualties?"

"Out of three-thousand and seventy-one; we lost two-hundred and nine men to an army of a little over a hundred plus their king. We've captured eight of their survivors and have them imprisoned and ready for questioning for any useful information on their army. Our wounded is being tended to at this moment and resting well for the next call, out of me and my personal squadron; I am the only injured." He said with a distraught tone, feeling the distress for letting his master down.

"At least it's not so bad, right Wakatoshi?" Shirabu said with a faint optimistic smile, trying to keep his commanding general on high spirit since the guy always kept him hopeful by just being there and being the strongest of them all. He saw his leader and friend looking at him through the corner of his eye. "We did so well until up to the end there, you led the squadron perfectly and limited casualties alone on your word; that's the show of your leadership. We didn't even have to lift a finger because you saved us for the tougher fight with Aoba-Johsai's best; it's a shame we didn't get to fight them but you weakening that king put all of us on high hopes. And your strength when you speared the dark king; we never felt more motivated, we rely on your strength and still do for the next encounter."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you did more than any of us." Tendou added with a carefree grin. "Actually, we didn't get to do anything; except for Semi anyways."

The general acknowledged them with a nod, feeling somewhat successful and useful; at least his comrades were okay with his letdown.

"How did it happen?" Shiratorizawa's king spoke up.

"We waited for the time of ambush and attacked as planned, beforehand I moved most of my troops down south and used the treacherous cliffs of the chasm as a place to corner their men. They were severely outnumbered but the Grand King's dark magic really swept through us and allowed them some leeway for regrouping and even momentary escape; they did not expect our numbers but fought fiercely nonetheless. Before they withdrew too far I was challenged by the king and accepted without question, that was when I took the opportunity to strike, my success of damage pushed them right along into our trap. His most faithful knights attempted to escort him to safety whilst the rest of his men fought to keep us away from their heels; they were unsuccessful but bought enough time."

"Were there at least any kind of progress or lesson that may still better us in future assaults?"

The commanding knight nodded again. "Yes, I did as instructed; it seems that attacking the Ninmenjuushin during mid-transformation is when they are most vulnerable, that has been proven true when I pierced King Oikawa before he could fully change. It also weakened him enough to keep him from changing completely and it even had him going low on manna as predicted, he did not fight so well and used up all of his strength without regeneration or recovery; this weapon you have given me is truly powerful against the beasts." He held out his hand and a lagging foot soldier then strode through the long hall with a large and heavy silver lance in his hands, once he reached the general he offered it in a kneeling position and then backed away as it was taken. Ushijima held it up to his side, it was still covered in dried crimson. "His blood still clings to this spear, yet he has not fallen. However; it can kill him, that much I know for sure now."

"Ah, the dark horn. Dakuhon, its name." Washijo admired with a grin, it proved more useful than he thought. "It came off the head of the great demon that destroyed Kitagawa and ruled over Aoba-Johsai years ago before being taken out by one of his own, its good news knowing that these monster's weaknesses lie within their own kind and power. You may have not been successful in the mission but the knowledge gained will better us, this loss I will accept however; the next I will not." He finished more coldly through half-lidded eyes. "We cannot let these monsters run amuck and push us aside, humanity will have their spot in the future and we will be above all monsters. Understood?"

"Of course sire." Ushijima made another light bow. "Now about the interlopers that ruined our plans, they were the cursed heroes of Karasuno; the mercenaries that have the power to transform into giant crows. We have never had issues with them before, but they did attack us during our second ensnarement; I was fortunate to come out of the attack with only an injured leg. If the crow that speared my horse had been any closer to me then I might have even lost it, I was thrown off my mount from the collision and it was killed by its wound. There were no casualties during their attack but they proved to be bothersome and allowed escape for the Grand King and his men, I even gave them warning."

Washijo raised his brows in interest, this he never expected, those mercenaries saved the one who cursed them? Either they were bewitched or plain fools, but what mattered now was their involvement from this point forward; they were real threats and yet real potential for a greater cause. "Hmmm, is that so? I've never seen them with my own eyes but have heard many things about these alleged heroes of Miyagi, a young group of warriors trying to keep peace. They may be useful to us yet." These words made all three of his knights look up at him with both shock and confusion.

Olive-gold eyes widened. "But my lord, they're-"

"They share a common foe with us my faithful general, enemies of Aoba-Johsai's tyrannical king who cursed them. I know they may save Oikawa for another fight but that's their duty; to the people of Miyagi, even to a once commanding demon. I know not of their connections to him, but what I do know is that they share the interest that we do; obtaining an era of peace."

"But your majesty, these are practically beasts too." Tendou stated. "Isn't it our goal to eliminate creatures and beings with power so that only human power exists?"

"Yes!" King Tanji said aloud while smacking his hands down on the armrest. "But a little temporary truce will take us a long way, we may even have the skies in our favor with them." He narrowed his eyes some with a big grin plastered on his face, he looked down on his knights with strong joy. "So the next time you encounter these heroes, invite them to our castle; we'll show them hospitality and kindness of a true king with the purest of goals! They have potential to be real heroes with rewards that they could ever dream of, with them we'll be more powerful and be one step closer to having the single race of humanity. All beasts will fall. Now, go and rest my knights; it was well earned."

"But sire, the Grand King is wounded; now is the time to attack while he and his remaining men are weakened." Ushijima spoke up. "Oikawa has finally declared war, now is the time to act.

Washijo raised his hand in a gesture for no more worry. "I know that general, I knew he would after our well thought-out attack. However; I believe that I have an idea of how to handle him in the meantime, I'll give you more details later. But for now, I need you and your men to rest up well; for the upcoming day will begin the start of a great war. Our first plan of attack is to head north east, to take the powerful walled kingdom of Datekougyou from the Grand King's clutches." He finished with a toothy grin to his stunned knights.


End file.
